Steven Universe: Diamond Heart
by JamesFames
Summary: Diamond starts to adjust to his new life on Earth, with some new experiences. As he begins his new life, he faces many difficult challenges. Such as having a child with Pearl, and how to do it, without losing her, as the Crystal Gems lost Rose Quartz. More mysterious characters, new threats and much more! Enjoy! And be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys are ready! For a new story, that is. But don't worry; I will still be working on my other fan fictions, when I get the chance. This revolves around Diamonds adjustments on Earth, and possibly, wedding bells! That's right! And some other unsuspecting surprises. Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter One: A Fresh Start

The sun rose up one beautiful morning, as Diamond woke up from his slumber. With a yawn, he got out of bed and looked out the window, gazing at the beautiful beach view. He stepped downstairs, seeing Pearl in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, as she turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning, darling." Pearl smile, as she flipped another pancake "Did you sleep well?"

"Quite well, baby." Diamond nodded, kissing Pearl "Where is everyone?"

"Garnet and Amethyst went out to take care of another problem down south." Pearl shrugged, finishing preparing Diamonds plate "And Steven went to hang out with Connie."

"And you didn't go with them?" Diamond asked, taking his seat at the table, as Pearl placed the plate before him. "Won't they need your help?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine. It wasn't a big problem." Pearl purred, wrapping her arms around Diamond, as he began eating his pancakes "And besides; it'll give us time to…catch up."

"I see what you mean, babe." Diamond grinned, now finishing his breakfast, as he stood up and held Pearl close. "It's been a while since we…embraced each other so close."

"Oh, Diamond," Pearl blushed madly, kissing Diamonds nose "You always have been a flirt."

"And for good reason." Diamond chuckled, as he kissed Pearls neck.

The two began kissing each other much more, on the lips, on the nose, even on the neck, causing Pearl to moan in pleasure, as Diamond lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, the two settling on the kitchen counter, Diamond continuing to kiss Pearls neck, as he caressed her thighs, and his head moved a bit lower. Until…

"Diamond? Pearl?"

The two suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked, seeing Greg Universe coming downstairs.

"Greg?!" Diamond blushed, releasing Pearl, who was also blushing "What're you doing here?!"

"Just stopped by to grab some breakfast." Greg shrugged, somewhat unaware of the two's 'activity'. "What about you guys?"

"Yeah, that too." Diamond muttered "Just getting some breakfast myself. Which Pearl had made for me, and I enjoyed it."

"Well, that's good to hear." Greg shrugged, noticing the two blushing "I'm gonna head to town and get some stuff for the house. Try not to get carried away, while I'm gone."

"Right. No problem." Diamond blushed, as Greg left the house.

"Guess the kitchen is out of the question, huh?" Pearl giggled.

"Then how about we take this party down to the couch?" Diamond grinned, leading Pearl over to the couch.

"Excellent idea, my darling." Pearl teased, pushing Diamond onto the couch, then lay on top of him, as the two began kissing passionately.

 _Later…_

Steven and Connie were at the park, alongside Sadie and Lars, walking through the park, Steven telling them about the recent events.

"Hold on, slow down a bit, Steven," Lars said, concerned "So you're telling me that ANOTHER Gem has moved in with you? And he has some sort of relationship with Pearl?!"

"Yep!" Steven said, happily "Diamond even proposed to her! They're getting married, but they're not sure how long though. But he DID say that it'll be soon!"

"That's cool, Steven," Sadie said, patting Steven on the back "I've never heard of a MALE Gem before."

"That's because the Gems never thought to bring him up before." Steven revealed "They had a falling out, but now things are patched up!"

"That's great and all, Steven." Connie admitted "Have they also decided when they were going to try for a baby?"

"That would be neat." Sadie grinned "A baby is all they need to make their wedding perfect."

"Yeah, cause that's what they need. Some whining brat." Lars groaned, getting an elbow to the arm from Sadie.

"Don't be such a sad sack, Lars." Sadie scolded "But seriously, Steven. Have they talked about it?"

"I'm not sure." Steven shrugged "They might consider it, after the wedding."

"You do realize, Steven, that if they DO plan on having a baby," Lars said "That it means the baby will end up like you, right?"

"What do you mean?" Steven frowned.

"He means that if they DO plan on having a baby," Connie said, rubbing her arm "Pearl won't even be around to hold him."

"What?" Steven gasped, coming to a horrible realization "You mean…"

"Yes, Steven." Connie said "Remember what happened to you mom? Pearl will have to give up her physical appearance just to give birth to the baby. And that depends if she and Diamond even plan to have a baby. But if they do, you'd better be prepared to say your goodbyes."

Steven wasn't sure what to think. Pearl is like a mother to him and he never wanted to even think about losing Pearl. Though the thought of Diamond and Pearl having a baby made him feel happy, it also made him feel sad that he may lose Pearl in the process.

"Steven?" Connie said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Lars sighed "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay," Steven said, lighting up "I'm not upset. I just need time to give it some thought. I'll be okay."

"That's good to hear." Sadie smiled "Now, let's head to the basketball court!"

The four friends began making their way to the basketball court, Steven putting his concerns behind him.

 _Meanwhile…_

Garnet and Amethyst were walking through the field of flowers, just now taken care of the problem with another corrupted Gem.

"Whew! That was a tough one!" Amethyst jeered, rather pumped with action. "I almost broke a sweat!"

"Try not to get so overconfident, Amethyst." Garnet said, stoic as ever "As old Mercury once, overconfidence leads to failure."

"Yeah, I know." Amethyst sighed "I sure do miss ole' Joey. Too bad the flood took him."

"As do I," Garnet nodded "I remember that first time we met him. He was once a strong, capable swordsman. He was also a great husband and father."

"Yeah." Amethyst frowned "Old Blue sure was a remarkable Gem, and a great friend. She knew just what to say."

"And when the two first met," Garnet smiled "They were heated rivals, but eventually, Joey became the Champion that we need. And he won Blue's heart in the process."

"Yeah." Amethyst said "Do you think Diamond's aware that if he and Pearl plan on having a baby, Pearl's a goner."

"Perhaps," Garnet nodded "But they'll think of something. Pearl is smart and Diamond has his mother's smarts."

"And his daddy's arm?" Amethyst smirked.

"Yes, of course." Garnet chuckled "Just like Joey and Blue, they'll find a way."

"I hope so, Garnet." Amethyst nodded "I really do."

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at the temple, Diamond and Pearl were sitting on the couch together, just now finishing their 'catching up', as the two panted heavily, Diamonds shirt was removed, and Pearls robe belt was removed as well, both sweating, sitting relatively close together.

"Wow." Pearl panted, as sweat ran down her body "I almost forgot what it was like to have you so close to me."

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten a thing, babe." Diamond smirked, rubbing a hand against Pearls thigh "And we're just getting started."

"Trust me, I have no intention of stopping, or letting you go." Pearl teased, wrapping her arms around Diamonds neck "Besides, you still need to tell us your secrets."

"All in due time, my lovely Pearl," Diamond kissed her "Until then, let's get back to work."

The two kissed, much more passionately than ever, as they laid down on the couch, Pearl on top of Diamond, as they were about to busy once again.

When suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Diamond? Pearl?" It was Stevens voice "Are you guys there?"

"Just a moment!" Diamond called, as the two quickly sat up, Diamond quickly putting his shirt back on, while Pearl hurriedly tied her belt around her waist. After quickly getting their respective clothes back on, Diamond called again "Okay, come in!"

The door opened and Steven entered.

"Hey, little buddy." Diamond said, awkwardly "How was your day?"

"It was okay, I guess." Steven shrugged. Diamond could immediately tell that something was bothering Steven.

"Steven, is something wrong?" Pearl asked, concerned.

"I was hoping I could ask you guys something." Steven said, uneasy.

"Well sure, pal." Diamond said, as Steven took a seat on the couch in between them "You can ask us anything."

"Well, I was wondering," Steven began, before taking in a breath and exhaling "When are you guys getting married?"

"Well, it's not official, yet," Pearl said, thinking for a moment "But we were thinking about having the wedding ceremony in two months."

"Yeah, on the seventh of the second month." Diamond smiled, but frowned as he noticed Stevens sad expression "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Steven hesitated, but breathed again "Do you guys plan on having a baby anytime soon? After the wedding ceremony?"

Diamond and Pearl looked at each other, not sure what to say. Pearl was aware of how Rose Quartz had given up her physical form to give birth to Steven, and she wasn't sure if she would consider giving up her own Gemstone, for the child to live. Diamond was also aware of the sacrifice Rose had made, so that Steven could have a life, and he wasn't sure if he could decide between having a child, but lose his wife, or to keep Pearl, but have no children. The two wasn't sure what to think.

After a moment of silence, Pearl spoke first.

"Quite honestly, I'm not sure." She said, not sure of what else to say. "I mean, we MIGHT consider it, but we're not entirely sure."

"Does this bother you, pal?" Diamond asked, getting a hint on the problem "That we might consider having a baby?"

Stevens's eyes began to water, as he struggled with his answer.

"It's okay, Steven." Pearl assured, placing a hand on Stevens shoulder "You can tell us."

"I just…" Steven struggled to say, not taking the hurt anymore, as he suddenly burst into tears "I JUST DON'T WANNA LOSE PEARL!"

Steven clutched Pearl in a hug, surprising them both.

"I just don't wanna lose my best friend!" Steven sobbed, tears pouring down his face "I want her to be happy, but I don't wanna end up losing her, like I lost my mom and never got to know her! Pearl's been the greatest friend, who's always been like a mother to me! I couldn't bear to lose her too!"

"Steven…" Diamond said softly, as he placed a hand on Stevens shoulder "Is that what you're afraid of? That if we have a kid, she'll disappear?"

"Yes…" Steven sobbed, releasing Pearl and looking up at Diamond "I want you guys to have a kid, but losing Pearl would be too much for me to bear. It would hurt too much."

"Steven…" Pearl chuckled, touched by Stevens's words "We're not planning on having a baby so soon."

"You're not?" Steven asked, his eyes still filled with tears.

"Not yet at least." Diamond said, wiping the tears from Stevens face "We've decided to wait a while, before we decide to have a baby. I want to find a way around that first, so that we won't lose Pearl and she can have kids like a regular human."

"Really?" Steven gasped "But isn't that impossible?!"

"Did you forget ya'lls motto?" Diamond smirked "We are the Crystal Gems and we ALWAYS find a way, no matter how big the problem is." He noticed Stevens eyes clearing up "So keep your head up and bear with me, kid. I'll find a way, even if it kills me. Okay?"

"Okay…" Steven said, perking up a bit "I'll try."

"That's the spirit, kiddo." Diamond smiled "Keep your head held high and stay strong."

"Just like the old days." Pearl smiled.

"I truly love you guys." Steven smiled, hugging them both "You guys are the greatest friends a kid could have."

The three embraced in a hug, Diamond determined to complete his newly found mission.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, cause there will be more later on! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters! And be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a new chapter of Diamonds adjustments! I really do hope that you guys are enjoying the series, they are only gonna get better! Anyways, enjoy! And be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Two: A Kind of Friend

The second day was as peaceful as ever, as Beach City's people woke up, going to work, and the mayor went about his daily routine. At the Temple, it was also a peaceful day as almost every day, with Diamond and Pearl sitting in the living room, watching a romance film, sitting relatively close to each other, holding hands, as they watched the film, Pearl giggling at some of the funny parts.

"Such a funny movie," Pearl sighed, leaning on Diamonds shoulder "With such beautiful features."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Diamond cooed.

"Oh, Diamond," Pearl giggled "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Well, who am I to argue with the most attractive Gem in the world?" Diamond chuckled.

They leaned in close and kissed, passionately, as Diamond stroked her back, and Pearl wrapped her legs around Diamonds waist. The kiss was getting more passionate, and Diamond reached to undo Pearls big ribbon, when suddenly…

"HEEELP!"

They jumped up, when they recognized the scream to be Steven, as they jumped out onto the porch, weapons drawn, as Steven ran up the porch stairs and jumped onto Diamonds back.

"Help me!" Steven cried, quivering in fear, as he clenched on Diamonds back. "They're gonna get me!"

"Steven, calm down, will ya?" Diamond said, trying to calm Steven "What's going on?"

When suddenly, a red Steven and a purple Steven ran up the ramp, running around Diamond and Pearl, laughing all the while.

"Steven, what's going on here?" Diamond asked, when Steven placed a finger on Diamonds head.

"It's Steven Tag!" Steven declared, cheerful "And you're it!"

"Basically, if tagged, you have to shapeshift into Steven." Amethyst said "It's pretty fun!"

"Yes, it is." Garnet said, as stoic as ever.

"I'm sure it is," Diamond admitted, setting Steven down "But I'm afraid I can't play. I'm too grown up for running around like your age."

"What do you mean?" Steven frowned "You're immortal!"

"You didn't let me finish," Diamond said "I can't play, because it's another one of my defects, you see, I can't shapeshift, like a normal Gem."

"Oh, right." Steven said, confused "But why not?"

"I don't know." Diamond shrugged "It is what it is."

"Oh well," Amethyst grinned, as if about to pounce on Garnet "Get ready to be-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Garnet grabbed Amethysts hand and hurled her into the air and knocked her down into the sand meteorically.

"Tag." Garnet smirked, adjusting her visors "Garnet wins."

"Excuse me?"

As Garnet shifted back to her normal form, Pearl, Steven and Diamond looked over the railing, seeing a stranger walk into view. He wore a black and brown poncho and a black cowboy hat, a pair of black pants, brown army type boots, a white t-shirt, light brown hair and a groomed beard.

"Ah, so someone does live here, eh?" The stranger said in a western accent.

"Can we help you, stranger?" Pearl asked, with a curious gaze.

"Just passin' through, ma'am." The stranger said, adjusting his hat "Didn't think anyone was livin' here."

"Don't worry about that, stranger." Diamond smiled "It's nice to have a passerby, every once in a while."

"Thanks, pard." The stranger nodded, then noticed the large crater, seeing Amethyst crawled out, now in her normal form "And what in the world happen to you, shorty?"

"Fell from thirty feet in the air," Amethyst shrugged, before smiling "Nice hat, by the way."

"Thanks, shorty." The stranger said, adjusting his hat "Made it myself."

"Why don't you come inside, for a drink maybe?" Diamond offered "We've got some lemonade, if you're thirsty."

"Mighty kind of ya, pal," The stranger smiled "I sure could use an ice cold drink, after a big walk."

As the stranger walked up the ramp, he caught a glimpse of Garnet, giving him a calm, yet curious stare, though with those visors, it's kinda hard to tell what Garnet is thinking. Although, the stranger didn't seem to show any mind. As they showed him inside, the stranger took a seat on the couch, then Diamond gave him a glass of fresh lemonade.

"Thank you." The stranger thanked, as he downed the glass, before sighing in relief "Been a while, since I had an ice, cold drink."

"No problem," Pearl smiled, before getting tense "Now, mind telling us who you are, mister?"

"Sure, I guess it's only fair, but not too much," The stranger said, before clearing his throat "The name's Andreas. Michael Andreas. I grew up on an old apple farm, down in Kentucky, but I let after I answered the call to serve my country."

"So you were once an army veteran?" Steven gasped, with glee "Cool! So you must be some sort of war hero, right?!"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Michael shrugged, seeming rather unsure of something "It was rather…a 'special' kind of military."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked, eager to know more "Did something happen?"

"Shorty, if they didn't tell you, I'm sure as heck ain't gonna tell you." Michael chuckled, before getting serious "But let's just say that they did some _very_ questionable things that made me bail."

"So, you're retired?" Diamond frowned "You still seem young enough to pull a few punches. Why retire so young?"

"Kid, I've been at this game for over thirty years of my life." Michael frowned, leaning back in his seat "I've some things that haunt me, and I've done some things that I'm not proud of. A bad habit humanity really has trouble with is coexisting. No matter how similar we are, we always fight each other. There's nothing I can do about it. No matter how much I hate seeing the young marching off to their deaths." He looked at Garnet for a moment, then back to Diamond "I trust that you won't let the same thing happen to you? You all have bright futures, but learn from my example, and don't end up the way I have, with blood on my hands. It's something that'll stick to you for the rest of your life, if you're not careful."

"So what you're saying is that war is pointless?" Diamond asked "That we fight, simply because we can't get along?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't waste your life, fighting." Michael sighed "War changes a man, and if you're not careful, it'll change you as well."

The room was silent for a moment, then Michael stood up.

"Well, I thank you guys for the hospitality, but I really must be going." He said "Still got a long ways before I find the place I'm tryin' to get to."

"You sure you don't wanna stay for the night?" Pearl asked "So you'll have plenty of energy to keep walking tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, ma'am." Michael insisted, making his way to the door "Thanks again for the drink and hearing me out. Hopefully, we'll meet again." He opened the door, turning back to them, his eyes shifting from one to the other, setting on Garnet for a moment, then bowed to them "Thanks again, and I hope we meet again." He walked out the door and he was gone.

"Wow. Talk about a troubled mind." Amethyst snorted.

"Yeah, he seem to have had a tough life." Diamond remarked "I don't blame him. He really seemed uneasy."

"Yeah, about war changing someone." Pearl nodded, before turning to Garnet "What do you think, Garnet?"

Garnet didn't answer. Her mind was on Michael, thinking about his soldier life and how rough he described it. She doesn't show it, but she seemed to have a bit of sympathy for the tired war veteran.

"Garnet, are you okay?" Amethyst asked, concerned.

Garnet snapped back to reality, looking at Amethyst for a moment, then back to the ceiling.

"I'm fine." She said, as stoic as ever "Just thinking."

"If you say so." Amethyst shrugged before smiling "C'mon, guys! The sun's almost down and there's still time for some beach fun!"

"Yeah, guys!" Steven cheered happily "Let's go play some volleyball!"

Michael had made his way back up the hill, before getting on his motorcycle, he looked back towards the temple, watching as Steven and the Gems get ready to play some volleyball, he couldn't help but smile.

"Reminds me of the days me and my own family used to go to the beach." Michael thought, getting on his motorcycle, before frowning "But they're the Crystal Gems, enemies of the Homeworld Gems, and they may consider me a threat, one day. Until the time comes, they can _never_ know my secret. I don't want things to get heated between us. Especially not with Garnet." He started up his motorcycle, and began driving down the road.

"Although, if they can see that I've left my past with the Homeworld Gems behind me, I can see us being friends. Though I doubt things will work between me and Garnet, considering who she is." He just shrugged his shoulders, smiling "Oh well. It'll be worth a try. And even if it won't come to be, I'll be more than glad to have her as a friend. Though I just hope the pain has healed."

And with that, he was off, driving off in the sunset.

 **And with that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Still plenty more where that came from, so stay tuned for more. Thank you and be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Three: A Knight's Reunion

Today wasn't exactly as peaceful as the Crystal Gems had hoped. Today, they were fighting a massive, black spider monster, which was stopping all around the flower field, and the Crystal Gems were trying their best to get at the Gem, which was attached to one of its gigantic legs. However, the creature was proving to be more evasive, for its size, being able to even outmaneuver them in surprising speed, but the Crystal Gem were still much faster.

"I got it!" Amethyst declared, as she swung her whip, latching onto one of its legs, only for the spider to swing her around, slamming her into a wall "Never mind. I don't have it." Amethyst groaned in pain.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Diamond declared, bringing out his ninjaken and katana, swinging expertly at two of the spider's legs, limiting its movements. "Pearl, NOW!"

Pearl hurled her spear at the spiders remaining legs, causing it to poof into nothing but dust, as the Gemstone to drop into the sand, as Garnet bubbled it and made it disappear.

"You see?" Diamond smirked, putting away his twin blades "I told you I got it."

"Only because you had backup!" Amethyst frowned "You're practically a MASTER, when it comes to swordsman skills."

"Well, I had several great teachers. There were you guys, who taught me speed and strength. My father was the one who taught me how to wield a blade. But, of course, when he passed away…" He turned to Pearl, with a grin on his face "You were there to finish what he started."

"Well, try not to forget that it wasn't just your excellent swordsman skills that brought me to adore you." Pearl purred, planting a kiss on Diamonds cheek.

"Of course. How can I ever forget?" Diamond chuckled, returning a kiss "It was my hilarious sense of humor."

"Keep trying dear." Pearl chuckled "Now, we should probably get back to the temple now."

The group made their way to the warp pad, while Diamond was still in his thoughts.

 _Back at the Beach House…_

Diamond was walking along the beach, still lost in his thoughts, thinking about how he earned Pearl's love so easily, with no luck.

"If it wasn't my humor, then maybe it was my charisma?" Diamond thought, before shaking his head "No, that's not it. Definitely not the charm part. Maybe it was because I'm so…no, no, no."

As Diamond struggled with his thoughts, he looked up, to see a cloaked stranger, standing, as the salty waters soaked her boots. Diamond walked up beside her, staring out into the sunset.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Diamond asked, before smiling "The Earth has such interesting sights."

"Perhaps, but it would be much nicer, if the humans would learn to get along." The stranger remarked.

Diamond could somewhat recognize the voice, as his eyes grew wide, as the stranger removed her hood, revealing a familiar face.

"Hello, Diamond." Jade smiled.

"Jade?" Diamond gasped, recognizing her "Is that you?!"

"Perhaps…" Jade smirked "Do you remember this?"

Before Diamond could respond, Jade leaned forward and held him in a long kiss on the lips. Instead of pushing her away, Diamond embraced it, holding the kiss for a very long hour, before breaking the kiss.

"Jade, it really IS you!" Diamond smiled with joy "It's been a while!"

"Not long enough, friend." Jade smiled, before frowning "But I'm afraid I didn't come all this way for 'friendly reunions'."

"Oh?" Diamond said "So why are you here than?"

"To warn you that the Diamond Authority has been getting wind of the Crystal Gem activities." Jade sighed "Peridot almost caught me today. And Onyx keeps poking around, asking questions, and don't even get me started on the mutants that almost made dinner out of me."

"Mutants?" Diamond asked, confused.

"That one's for another time." Jade said, before getting serious "I came looking for you, because I was just informed that a Gem Knight has reawakened. Am I right to assume that it was you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Diamond nodded "When I was fighting this invader, my Gem Knight Powers had reactivated."

"I see." Jade nodded "Then you do understand that if the Diamond Authority gets wind of the knight's return, they will be coming by more often, right?"

"Don't worry. They won't." Diamond smirked "Garnet saw to it that they won't be returning."

"Perhaps." Jade nodded, before frowning "There's something else I would wish to speak to you about. I heard from a little bird that you are getting married to Pearl now. Is it true?"

"Yes." Diamond slowly nodded "I'm sorry. But she means the world to me. Despite what you and I used to have, I cannot ignore my feelings for Pearl. Especially considering that I dated her, long before I began dating you."

This fact was true. After leaving the Crystal Gems and going on his journey, Diamond reunited with his fellow Gem Knight, Jade, and the two began spending more time together than they used to. Soon, the two began to express their romantic feeling for one another, but over time, however, they began to drift apart. Diamond sought to continue traveling the world, improving on his skills and become stronger, whereas Jade wanted to simply settle down and start a new life. The two's respective goals drove quite the wedge between the two, even sparking several arguments. Eventually, the two decided to break up, but vowed to always remain friends and fellow Knights. While it was easy for Diamond to simply move on and reunite with his original love, Jade's mind was still stuck in the past, finding it hard to find a special person like Diamond. As much as she respected Diamond as a fellow Knight and a friend, she can't help but sometimes feel lovesick for him.

"I know. And I respect your choice." Jade nodded, smiling weakly "It just hurts every day, knowing that we'll never be together again. I still hold feelings for you, but I respect your decision as a fellow Knight, and wish you luck, as a friend."

"Thank you for understanding." Diamond smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder "But keep your chin up, okay? You'll find someone. Just have patience."

"Thank you, Diamond." Jade smiled, as she leaned in closer to him "I've also wanted to know something."

"And what would that be?" Diamond asked, as Jade leaned closer, their noses practically touching.

"This." And suddenly, Jade drew out her bo staff, and to Diamonds surprise, Jade took a swing, but Diamond dodged, getting some distance.

"What the heck, Jade?!" Diamond demanded, as he regained his footing.

"It's been a while, since we last sparred together." Jade smirked, as she readied her stance "I want to see if you still have the Touch."

"Well, alright then," Diamond smirked, drawing out his ninjaken and katana, readying his own stance "You asked for it!"

The two charged, and a fight began, Diamond attempting to deliver swift, deadly strikes, but Jade's bo staff easily blocked the strikes, but her attempts to capitalize with strikes, with its superior range, Diamond was deflecting her attacks.

"As said by some redneck human somewhere," Diamond taunted, as he deflected another one of Jade's strikes "The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill someone with a stick!"

"Well, at least I've been smarter than you!" Jade countered, dodging another attack "You could never measure up to my intellect!"

"Funny, because there's irony in that!" Diamond shot back "You may be the brains, but I'm the strategist!"

"We'll see about that!" Jade retorted.

The fight went on, the two equally matched, but eventually, Diamond managed to gain the upper hand, and with one good swing, and knocked the staff out of Jade's hand, and halted her with a blade at her throat.

"You give up yet?" Diamond smirked, careful not to accidently cut Jade's neck.

"Yes. I give." Jade nodded, as Diamond put away his swords "You definitely still have the style."

"What can I say? I had great teachers." Diamond smiled, as the two bowed with respect "So, what happens now?"

"I don't know what you're going to do," Jade's smile faded "But I must return to Homeworld. The Authority are expecting me back soon."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Diamond frowned "You could always stay with us. I could introduce you to the other Crystal Gems and you could meet Steven."

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I can't." Jade frowned "The Authority would surely send someone to come looking for me and I don't want to put Rose's only child in danger."

"Steven may not seem like it, but he's tough." Diamond pointed out "He can take care of himself quite well."

"I'm sure he can." Jade admitted "But until I'm certain he has had enough training, I must remain where I stand; in the middle. I also don't want to cause problems with Pearl. I'm certainly not sure if she's easy to make jealous or not."

"You mean until you find out the Authority has gone too far?" Diamond frowned, remembering a certain place.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, confused.

"Head to a place called a Kindergarden." Diamond said grimly "You'll see what I mean."

"We'll see," Jade said "Until then, I hope we will meet again."

"As do I," Diamond smiled, as the two embraced in a hug "Until then, may the great wind guide you."

"Yes," Jade smiled, as they parted from the hug "And may the ground remain steady, as you walk."

As Jade walked away, Diamond was lost in his thoughts once more, staring out into the sunset.

"I'll think about that last thing later." Diamond shrugged "Time for me to head back."

Diamond made his way back to the beach house, but he noticed that the lights were on. He knew that Steven went to visit Connie, along with Greg, Garnet and Pearl. He wasn't exactly sure what Amethyst does, when she's home alone, so he went up to the door, but as soon as he opened the door, his jaw dropped at what he saw. The whole house was a mess, the furniture was toppled everywhere, the vases were smashed, the television was knocked over, but still intact. Least to say, the house was a disaster.

"Holy…crap." Diamond moaned, as he simply looked at the mess "This seems a bit…problematic."

And out of nowhere, Amethyst popped out of a pile of toppled stuff. Amethyst looked at Diamond, who was giving her a very angry stare.

"Oh, hey, Diamond." Amethyst giggled, ignoring Diamonds expression "What's up?"

"What?!" Diamond gaped, still mouth agape "Did you DO?!"

"Dude, listen," Amethyst tried to explain "I know it looks bad-"

"You're darn right it looks bad!" Diamond yelled, prompting Amethyst to remain silent "The guys are gonna KILL you! And why is THIS out in the open?!" He pointed at the pink light cannon, lying on the floor.

"Bro, it's not my fault!" Amethyst declared, angrily "I was just sleeping, when I heard the door opened, and I saw this strange masked dude barge in and dragged the cannon out!" She pointed at the cannon "He touched it and screamed and fell to the floor! So I was trying to be nice and help him out, but as soon as I got near him, he freaked out and started shooting at me!"

"That sorta explains all the bullet holes," Diamond mused, seeing the bullet holes, but suddenly remembered "Wait, what masked dude?"

"I don't know," Amethyst shrugged "But as soon as he calmed down, he took of his mask and, well, he looked kinda cute, for a human." She blushed, then said "But then, out of nowhere, I thought I saw Rose Quartz, right next to him."

"Really, Amethyst?" Diamond frowned, crossing his arms "I know you miss her, but don't make stuff up."

"I'm not lying!" Amethyst pouted "I really saw her, she was…ya know…ghostly."

"Ghostly?" Diamond raised an eyebrow, skeptical "You mean you saw her ghost?"

"Yeah!" Amethyst nodded "And she was surprised I could see her!"

"Perhaps only certain people can see her," Diamond guessed, before getting serious "Where did this masked character go next?"

"I'm not sure," Amethyst shrugged "He mumbled something about returning to where the 'Gem's nightmare began'."

"Curious." Diamond mused, before getting stern "We'll get back to that later. For now, this mess needs to be cleaned up."

"Right. You have fun with that." Amethyst smirked, as she tried to leave, but was pulled back by Diamond.

"Oh no you don't, little lady." Diamond scowled "If you think I'm gonna be cleaning this mess up by myself, while you sit on your arse, you've got another thing coming."

"What?!" Amethyst frowned "But that masked dude made the mess!"

"That YOU were a part of!" Diamond growled "And last time I checked, you live here too! Now grab a broom and start cleaning up! And if the guys sees this mess, they'll kill you! And if THEY don't, I will!"

"Alright, alright, I'm on it!" Amethyst pouted, as she grabbed a broom.

Diamond looked back at the bullet holes, as he pulled out a bullet and noticed something; the bullets were oddly colored, and the material didn't look like any type of metal he ever saw before.

"Whoever this guy is, it could be trouble." Diamond thought, putting the bullet on a shelf. It could wait. The mess needed to be cleaned up.

 **I hope you guy find this chapter interesting, because it's only gonna get better from here. Stayed tuned, and I'll see you guys later! And be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Four: The Chase

Morning came, as Steven woke from his slumber. He changed into his day clothes and went downstairs, seeing Diamond cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Diamond." Steven beamed, taking his seat at the table "How are you?"

"Morning, Steven." Diamond smiled, as he finished preparing breakfast and placed the plate of food in front of Steven "Did you sleep well?"

"I had another scary dream." Steven frowned "About Lapis."

"Lapis?" Diamond asked "As in 'Lapis Lazuli?"

"Yeah, that's her!" Steven nodded "How did you know?"

"We've met," Diamond explained "It was a loooong time ago. She was a nice Gem, dispite her being a Homeworld Gem, and us being on different sides. Sometimes, I would sneak to Homeworld and we would hang out, most of the time. I haven't seen her around since. I kinda missed her."

"Did you two..." Steven stopped to think for a moment, then said "Have a thing for each other?"

"Me and Lapis?" Diamond chuckled "Nah, we were just friends. Although she was kinda cute, I prefer keeping my distance. She had...several issues." 

"Like what?" Steven asked.

"She was sensitive." Diamond sighed "She was very emotional. And when I left, I thought I heard her scream that she hated me."

"Sounds rough." Steven frowned.

"I swear, for some reason, she keeps appearing in my dreams." Diamond sighed "Good thing I can keep my Gemstone from illuminating the images of my dream, or Pearl would kill me. Still, I wonder how she's been."

"Yeah, about that," Steven chuckled nervously "I think I know what happened."

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked.

Steven explained how he met Lapis, and the following events...

"I see," Diamond mused "So she was here before."

"Yeah, she just wanted to go home." Steven nodded "So I fixed her gem. But we later met some really mean Gems, Jasper and Peridot, who took us prisoner. We managed to escape, but Lapis fused with Jasper to trap themselves at the bottom of the ocean."

"And I'm guessing you guys haven't found her yet?" Diamond frowned.

"No, we haven't," Steven shooked his head "I've been able to communicate with her through my dreams, but she doesn't seem to want us to find her."

"Right, there is that," Diamond nodded "She can be rather stubborn too."

"We looked everywhere, but we can't find her." Steven frowned "And I'm really worried about her. I don't know what to do."

Diamond could see the sadness in Steven's eyes. He could tell that he really wants to find her. Diamond also felt his heart ache, wondering if Lapis is okay. Dispite her being a Gem from Homeworld, Diamond considered her a very close and loyal friend. Diamond also wanted to find her, and hopefully be able to call her friend again.

"Hey, don't worry, Steven," Diamond got on one knee, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder "We will find her. And I think we may know someone who can help us, remember?"

"Oh!" Steven gasped, as toothy smile spread across his face "You mean Arlyn!"

"Yeah." Diamond smiled "I bet with his help, we could find Lapis in no time."

"Yeah!" Steven cheered, his eyes gleaming with star shaped pupils "Let's go tell the guys!"

As they took a step outside, they stopped on the porch to see Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst on the beach, having what seemed like a discussion, Pearl having her arms crossed, shaking her head, Amethyst shouting, and Garnet just stood there, expressionless.

"I'm telling you guys, it's true!" Amethyst declared.

"Hold on a second, Amethyst," Pearl said "You're telling us some mysterious character in a, what, kabuki mask just walked in, and as soon as he saw you, he wrecked the place?"

"It's true!" Amethyst protested "And I saw Rose Quartz, standing right next to him!"

"Amethyst, this isn't the time to be making up pranks," Garnet declared, as stoic as ever "We all miss her, but don't be making up stuff."

"But I'm not making it up, I swear!" Amethyst pouted, stomping her foot "I really saw her! Ooooh, why don't you guys believe me?!"

"Well, let's see," Pearl raised an eyebrow "You pull pranks all the time for 'fun', you're immature, lazy, irresponsible, should I keep going?"

"But I'm serious!" Amethyst whinned "I'm telling the truth this time, I swear!"

"She really is telling the truth." Diamond said, as he and Steven approached the group, as he held the bullets in his hand "While we were cleaning up, I found these embeded in the walls. Amethyst also thinks that the stranger has went to somewhere, that the Gems nightmare began."

"The Gems nightmare?!" Pearl gasped with shock "Are you saying he may have went to the Kindergarden?!"

"Perhaps..." Diamond shrugged "Is it going to be a problem?"

"If he's going to the Kindergarden, he may be planning to reactivate it." Garnet declared, adjusting her shades "We cannot allow that to happen."

"You see?" Amethyst smirked "I told you I was telling the truth!"

"So, shall we go right now then?" Diamond asked.

"No, in two weeks." Garnet said, sarcastically, while still remaining stoic "Yes, right now. We don't know what he intends to do."

"Then let's go." Diamond declared "No time like the present!"

The Crystal Gems, along with Steven, got on the warp pad and warpped to the Kindergarden, the old canyon remained that air of ominousious in the wind, as the Crystal Gems slowly and cautiously made their way through the canyon, Pearl and Diamond illuminating the gemstones as flashlights, carefully observing their surroundings as they walked.

"Whoa, this place is a lot creepier than I remember, the last time we were here." Steven said.

"Just keep an eye out and keep your voices down." Diamond instructed "But try not to spook this guy, if you see him. He's probably just defending himself."

As they walked further down, the place seemed more sinister and ominous than their first visit, then they ducted behind fallen debri, as they saw a cloaked figure approach one of the injectors. They saw he had a black cowl and a red and black kabuki mask, and black jeans, a white T-shirt, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and his weapons sheathed, as he stood at one of the legs of the injectors, though the Gems couldn't tell what he was doing.

"What's he doing?" Amethyst whispered.

"I'm not sure," Diamond whispered "Kinda hard to tell, from this angle."

"Could he be planning to reactivating the Kindergarden?" Pearl gasped, trying to remain quiet "Doesn't he know that it could destroy all life on Earth?!"

"Why don't we go ask him?" Steven quietly suggested.

"Steven, we are dealing with a character we don't know, who has weapons we don't understand." Garnet silently scolded "Now isn't the time to be asking questions."

"Actually, Garnet, that would be a good idea," Diamond said, as everyone turned to him "But I doubt he would want to listen, since we're just strangers to him. And besides, we don't want to spook him."

"Spook him?" Steven asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, Steven, while we weren't at the house, Amethyst," Diamond glared at Amethyst "Snuck up on him, which startled him and made him open fire."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Amethyst pouted "He's the one who had the itchy trigger finger!"

"Hey, guys, I think he's leaving." Steven whispered, as the Gems turned to see the masked man leave, leaving a small, black, rectangular box on one of the injector legs. The group approached it, as Diamond pulled the box off the leg and examined it closer.

"Well, what is it?" Amethyst asked, eager to know.

"From my years of traveling, it looks like some sort of explosive," Diamond declared "He wasn't going to reactivate the Kindergarden with destructive explosives like these."

"Then what was he planning?" Pearl demanded "If not to reactivate the Kindergarden, then what?"

"I'm not sure," Diamond shrugged "We should keep following him and see."

The group kept following the masked man, to see him place more boxes, similar to the first, on other injector legs, as they watched him attach another small box to another leg.

"Okay, listen up," Diamond whispered "We're gonna try to take him by surprise. But whatever you do, and I repeat, do NOT spook the guy."

"Hey!"

Unfortunately, Garnet stood from her cover spot, as the masked man turned to face her.

"Stop where you are!" She yelled "Don't even think of trying to run!"

Sadly, her words fell on deph ears, as the masked man pulled out an automatted machine pistol, and started firing upon her, as Garnet barely had enough time to get back to cover, as bullets began flying.

"Seriously, Garnet!" Diamond scowled "What did I just say about NOT spooking the guy?!"

"It was taking too long." Garnet glared.

The bullet assault halted for a while, as the masked man turned and made a run for it.

"He's running!" Garnet yelled "After him!"

The group gave chase, the masked man getting a quick running start, but the Crystal Gems were in hot pursuit. As they were getting closer, however, the masked man hopped on several spikes, manuevering like a ninja.

"Aw man." Steven pouted, as he watched the masked man jump "How can he do that?"

"Don't worry, Steven. He may be fast," Diamond smirked, as he switched to his ninja form "But I'm faster!"

To emphasize this, Diamond hopped from spike to spike, with Steven on his back, hot on the masked mans trail, as he was now chasing him down a large tunnel.

"Stop running!" Diamond yelled, trying to reason "We're not your enemies! We just want to talk!"

Unfortunately, the masked man didn't hear, when he pulled out a sort of explosive and tossed it at them. Diamond managed to vault over it and out of its blast range, before it exploded, as he continued the chase.

"You try my patience, masked one!" Diamond yelled, obvious frustration in his voice.

The chase kept on, as the masked man was approaching the exit, but he was suddenly hit with a clothsline move, and he fell, hitting several poles before hit the ground, unconscious. As Diamond and Steven approached the exit, they saw the one who had knocked the masked man unconscious, as he stepped onto the surface.

"Whoa, that must've hurt." He smirked, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey," Diamond imidiately recognised him as Micheal Andreas "Micheal?"

"Howdy." Micheal smiled "Funny meeting you guys here."

"Yeah," Steven shrugged "But what're you doing here?"

"Nothin', really," Micheal shrugged "Just takin' a stroll, admiring the view, when I noticed this guy, sneakin' 'round all suspicious like, so I followed him around for a bit," He pulled out the same black box, that the masked man was placing on the injectors "Then I saw that he was placing these explosives on those pillars. If I didn't know any better, I'd reckon he was planning to blow the place up."

"How come?" Diamond raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Beats me," Micheal shrugged, as he tipped his hat "Now, let's say I help you guys get the feller to that warp pad and to the house. I suspect you guys were chasin' him 'round the place for a reason?"

"Well, yeah," Diamond shrugged "We kinda wanted to talk to him, but Garnet kinda spooked him, so yeah, we had to chase after him."

"I see." Micheal nodded "Now, Let's get him to the kids house, then."

The three went down to the unconscious masked man and dragged him to the warp pad, meeting up with the other Crystal Gems, they explained that thanks to Micheal, they were able to catch the man. But as they were heading back to the house, Diamond felt a bit uneasy about Micheal, and why he was really at the canyon. Something told him that Micheal was at the Kindergarden for more than just a 'little stroll'. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because there are still more to come, and stay tuned for more. See ya'll later! And be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Univers: Diamond Heart

Chapter Five: The Favor

Back at the house, the Gems, plus Micheal and Steven, were in the dining room of the house, as they sat on the couch, with the masked man tied up in front of them, still unconscious, while sitting cross-legged, as the Gems are still trying to think up what to do with him.

"So, now that we've brought him here, what do we do with him?" Pearl asked, still eying the stranger in from of them.

"Pearl is right." Garnet said, adjusting her shades "He could still pose a threat to us, if we let him roam free."

"We could just lock him up in my room," Amethyst grinned, prompting the others to stare at her, oddly "HAH! Relax, I'm just kidding. Even though he IS kinda cute."

"But we can't keep him locked up forever," Diamond shooked his head "He'll be angrier than Garnet, if we keep him chained up for too long. If he gets out, he'll be one mean hornet, and that won't be pretty."

"So what do we do then?" Pearl asked "He could be something dangerous."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try TALKING to him," Micheal deadpanned "With WORDS, for once in your lives."

"Wait, why are YOU even still here?" Pearl glared at Micheal "Who said that you could stay?"

"Why, 'lil Steven said I could," Micheal motion to Steven "Since I have nothing better to do, I figured you guys could use my help."

"With what, exactly?" Pearl raised an eyebrow "And why were you at the Kindergarden in the first place?"

"Kindergarden?" Micheal asked, confused "I didn't know the place used to be a preschool."

"What?" Pearl gasped, frustrated "It's not a- Nevermind, forget it."

Micheal was confused at Pearls frustration, but before he could press the matter further, the masked man lifted his head up, looking from one face to another.

"Hey, guys." Steven said "I think he's awake."

Everyone looked at him, the masked man simply sat and looked at them, perhaps angry at his captors, confused as to where he is, they could not tell what he was thinking, under the mask.

"If you can speak, nod." Diamond instructed, and the stranger nodded his head 'yes' "We have some questions for you. And we do apologize for startling you."

"Of course, I needed a good run." The stranger chuckled, his voice was low and sounded young "I needed to test my skills."

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked "Who are you? And why were you at the Kindergarden?"

"Call me Echo." The stranger shrugged "And I was there because the voice in my head told me to go there."

"What voice?" Garnet demanded, becoming impatiant.

Echo thought for a moment, then randomly said "You can come out, Gem. You were right. They really are a 'friendly' bunch."

Suddenly, to the Gems shock, a ghostly figure appeared before them, right beside Echo. It was, to the Gems shock, to Stevens awe, and to Micheal's confusion, Rose Quartz, in the same state she was before her departure from the world.

"Rose Quartz?!" Everyone in the room, except Amethyst and Micheal, with Micheal still being confused, at the very sight of Rose "Is that you?!"

"Greetings, Crystal Gems." Rose smiled, looking from one face to another "I assume you're all surprised to see me?"

"Yes we are, Rose Quartz!" Pearl cheered with joy "Is that really you?!"

"Of course." Rose smiled "Maybe not in physical form, but it's better than nothing." She turned to Diamond "And Diamond, old friend. It is very good to see you again."

"Indeed it is." Diamond nodded "And I'm guessing you've heard about me from Amethyst?"

"Yes, I have." Rose nodded "Am I also right to assume that you and Pearl have finally 'tied the knot'?"

"We have, actually." Pearl smiled, showing their necklaces "We're actually getting married in two months!"

"That's wonderful." Rose smiled "I'm so happy for you." She looked over to Steven, who was simply looking at her in awe "And hello, little Steven."

"Mom?" Steven stared in amazement "It's really you..."

"Yes, my son." Rose nodded, giving a warm smile "It is so good to see you again. How much you have grown."

"Mom, I..." Steven stuttered, trying to find the right words "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Steven." Rose assured him "We don't always have the right words." She then turned her gaze to Micheal "And who might your new friend be?"

"Micheal Andreas, ma'am." Micheal smiled, tipping his hat "Nice ta meet ya, yer grace."

"Well met, Mr. Andreas." Rose smiled "Truly."

"Yes, that's nice and all." Echo rolled his eyes "Now, would you people kindly untie me?"

"First, tell us why you were at the Kindergarten." Pearl glared at Echo "And we'll think about it."

"I told you clods." Echo snarled "Because Rose told me to go there."

"Rose told you?" Diamond raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because he was looking for leads, so I directed him there." Rose declared "He went through quite the shock and wanted revenge against the Homeworld Gems, so I figured that he could be of great help to our cause."

"In what way, Rose?" Garnet asked, stoic as ever "He could still pose a threat to the rest of us. How can he be trustworthy?"

"I don't care either way," Echo grunted, impatient "Just as long as I don't stay tied like a criminal." 

"You mean FEEL like a criminal?" Micheal raised an eyebrow, skeptical at the word 'criminal'.

"Look, I didn't do anything wrong." Echo snarled "Besides, I don't care either way. I just want out of here." He shifted his eyes to Amethyst, who was still giving him a lovely stare, as he silently whispered to himself "Away from her."

"Sorry, but we need to know if you can be trusted," Diamond stated "And besides, we kinda need your help."

"We do?" Amethyst asked, surprised.

"Yes, actually." Diamond nodded "He could help us find Lapis, remember?"

"But I thought we were gonna ask Arlyn for help?" Steven asked.

"We are, Steven." Diamond declared "It wouldn't hurt to have some extra help though."

"I see." Garnet mused "So he may be able to help us in our search?"

"Exactly." Diamond nodded. Echo was confused at what they were talking about.

"Wait, how did you know about Lapis?" Pearl glared at Diamond.

"Steven told me about her." Diamond stated "He says that she's his...Beach Summer Fun Buddy? Is that right?"

"Yeah!" Steven cheered "She is! And maybe with Arlyn and Echo's help, we can find her in no time!"

"Arlyn?" Pearl grimaced at the thought "Are you sure he can still be trusted? Especially after our first 'meeting' with him?"

"He may seem untrustworthy, but what other options do we have?" Diamond stated "And besides, we're on much better terms with him now. That, and he still owes us that favor, remember?"

"Yeah!" Amethyst declared "He'll help us for sure!"

"Forgive me for remaining oblivious to your conversation," Echo scoffed "But what're you guys talking about?"

The Gems looked to each other for a moment, then nodded, as Diamond turned to Echo.

"Okay, here's the thing." Diamond explained "We'll untie you, but don't try to run off. We need your help in finding a friend of ours. Can I trust you to not attempt to escape?"

"Sure, whatever." Echo shrugged "You have my word."

"Okay, you heard the man, Amethyst." Diamond nodded "Untie him."

"Okay, Big D!" Amethyst smiled, as she began untieing her whipped around Echo. As she was doing so, she and Echo were making some form of eye contact, and Echo looked into her beautiful violet eyes, and Amethyst looked deeply into Echo's dark blue eyes. As Amethyst finished untieing him, Echo stood up, looking from each face, all focused on him, as he took a seat on the counter, removing his mask, showing his face, which surprised the Gems.

"Alright, you guys have my undivided attention." Echo smirked, as he leaned against the counter "What do you want?"

"A friend of ours, Lapis Lazuli, is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean." Diamond explained "And I believe that you have the power to detect a hidden Gems energy signiture. Is this true?"

"Of course." Echo nodded "After all, I'm stuck with this ghost for as long as I live."

"Good. All we ask is that you aid us in our search." Diamond declared "Help us and we'll let you go. Sound good to you?"

"As long as there aren't any catches, we have an agreement." Echo shrugged "As long as you guys are willing to return the favor, for tying me up and for chasing me around the place like a bunch of mad men."

"Consider it done." Diamond nodded, pointing to the kitchen table "Your equipment are on the table, over there."

"Much appreciated." Echo smirked, as he gathered his stuff, as Diamond turned to the others.

"Now we just have to wait." Diamond smiled "Arlyn should be here any moment now."

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked "We haven't even called him yet."

"I have, a few minutes ago, after we got back." Steven declared.

"Already?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow "That was quick."

As they turned to Echo, they could see that he was fully equiped, his pistols strapped to his sides, his shotgun and sniper rifle strapped on his back, and his sword and dagger sheathed next to his rifle.

"Well, I'm all set." Echo smirked, as he put his kabuki mask back on "When do we leave?"

And just as he finished his sentance, there was a knock on the door. As Diamond opened the door, there stood a medium height man, his skin was tanned, his hair as black as night. His attiar was a pair of blue baggy pants, the left leg having a small teared hole in it, a pair of green steeltoed boots, a white, longsleeved shirt, however, the left sleef was missing, showing slight tearing, where a light red scar can be seen, circling the shoulder, a light blue leather jacket, the left sleef also missing, a bright green scarf. He also had bright green eyes, but the left eye had a dark red scar, right across the eye.

He also had twin sabers, sheathed at his sides, along with two pistols strapped to his sides, while also consisting what seemed like a rope dart at his side.

"Hello, Diamond." Arlyn Calder smiled, shaking Diamonds hand "I'm glad you called for my assistance ahead of time."

"As am I." Diamond said, as he turned to the Gems "Everyone, you guys remember Arlyn Calder, right? Captain of the Black Raven."

"Yes, we do." Pearl glared at Arlyn "Kinda hard to forget, after his 'gracious introductions'."

"Come now, lass. Are you still holding that against me?" Arlyn pouted "I thought we decided to put that behind us."

"Hey! You tried to hurt us, while our hands were tied!" Amethyst growled "Like you have the nerve to even dare consider us 'friends'!"

"Oh relax, will you?" Arlyn smirked "Now, what do you need, my friend?"

"I believe that your ship is ready for sailing?" Diamond asked "We have a friend, that's trapped underwater, that needs rescuing."

"As ready as she'll ever be, my friend." Arlyn smirked "And don't worry. The boys will be on their best behaviors."

"Excellent." Diamond nodded, before turning to the Gems again "Shall we?"

"Alright." Garnet nodded "Let's get moving, Crystal Gems."

"Can Micheal come too?" Steven asked "I'm sure he can help out."

"Of course, Steven." Garnet nodded, before turning to Micheal "Would you like to come along, as well, Mr. Andreas?"

"Sure, why not." Micheal shrugged "I always wanted to go boating, anyways."

"Come along, my friends," Arlyn smiled "The Black Raven awaits!"

As they stepped outside, they looked at the ship in awe. It was a large, black colored brigade ship, the metal made out of some strong metal, a black flag waving at the top of the mast at the center of the ship.

"Wow." Steven gasped in awe "It's so cool!"

"Very impressive." Pearl nodded in agreement "You've certainly made some changes, since we last met."

"We sure have, lass." Arlyn grinned "Now, let's set sail, shall we?"

As they boarded the ship and set sail, Diamond still couldn't help but feel that same suspicious feeling about Micheal. Who is he and why was he at the Kindergarten? As he looked out towards the ocean horizen, all he could do was wait and find out.

 **I hope you guys are still enjoying the chapter and I hope you can forgive me, if it seems a bit rushed, I've just been busy with a lot of stuff, but I'm still working on these chapters. See ya'll later! And be sure to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Six: The Search For Lapis

The ship sailed across the sea, as Steven was leaning across the railing, looking at the fish in the water.

"Wow! This is too cool!" Steven bellowed happily, as he stood on the rail "I sure wish Connie could've come along with, to see this!"

Suddenly, Micheal appeared behind Steven, lifted him up and sat him on the ship floor.

"Steven, it's not wise to be standing on the railing like that." Micheal declared, as he patted Steven on the head "You could fall into the water and we'd never be able to fish you back out. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Oh, right." Steven chuckled nervously "It's just so cool, that we're on such a big ship."

"I know, it's my first time too." Micheal chuckled "But you should still be careful. It's easy to fall out of the boat, than getting back in."

"I will, Mr. Andreas." Steven nodded, soluting him.

"Good ta hear, kid." Micheal chuckled again "And please, just call me Micheal. Alright?"

"Okay, Micheal." Steven nodded, as he went to the lower deck, Garnet came up from below deck.

"You handled that rather well, Mr. Andreas." Garnet smiled "You must be a role model for children."

"I'm always just looking after the kids." Misheal nodded "That and it's because I had a kid myself, really."

"Oh?" Garnet adjusted her shades "So you're a married man?"

"Well, I was." Micheal frowned "But my wife died of cancer, some time ago."

"Cancer?" Garnet raised an eyebrow.

"It's a sort of disease that almost no one survives." Micheal sighed "Sadly, my wife became one of those victims. My world practically fell apart, after her departure. I've been trying my best to stay strong, for my sons sake, but everyday, it starts digging into you, like a dagger to your heart."

Garnet then noticed a tear drop from Micheals eyes. She could sense that his heart was aching, the loss of something as valuable as his wife has put a big hole in his heart.

"What was your wife's name?" Garnet asked.

"Her name was Maria." Micheal declared "She...was the most beautiful flower I've ever met. When we were married, I felt my whole life was complete. But while she was pregnant with our son, I was serving in the armed forces, and when she was in labor, well, I couldn't NOT be there for her, so I hopped a jet to the hospital and our son was born, sometime later." He chuckled a bit "Our son, Zachery, was a real go-getter. He's a real nice kid." He frowned "But when his mother passed, he was unhappy. I don't blame him."

Garnet felt sorry for the war veteran. Losing the love of his life and going through life as an army man has a way with putting a man through strong fires. Garnet could sense the sorrow, but could also sense something else that bothered Micheal.

"Mr. Andreas..." Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder "Is your wife's death the ONLY thing that bothers you?"

Micheal thought for a moment, then said "Well, after my retirement from the army, and finding out about my wifes cancer, I met a rather 'special' organization." He faced Garnet "They promised that if I worked for them, they would help cure my wifes condition. They had the tech, the abilities to do so. They even paid me, so I said 'yes'. For a while, it seemed fine."

"Something went wrong?" Garnet raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't enough." Micheal frowned "My wife died of cancer some time later."

"I'm sorry to hear of that." Garnet simply said, stoic as ever.

"Don't worry about it." Micheal shrugged "Besides, I've squared my past away. I'll be fine."

"Micheal, I want to offer you." Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder "If you ever want to talk, about anything, you come straight to the temple." She wiped a tear from his eyes "You can talk to me about anything. Okay?"

"I really appreciate that, Garnet." Micheal smiled "And thank you."

"Of course." Garnet smiled, adjusting her shades "It's what friends are for."

At the ships steering wheel, Arlyn steered the ship, with Diamond, Pearl, Amethyst, and Echo, sitting on the benches, as Arlyn steered, with a smile on his face.

"I want to say thanks again for taking time out of your busy scheduel, to help us out, Arlyn." Diamond smiled, attempting to make small talk.

"Of course." Arlyn grinned, his voice sounding eager "Anything for a friend."

"You seem eager." Amethyst smirked "You must be anxious to pay off the favor you owe us."

"Well, I guess I wasn't entirely honest with you guys." Arlyn shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really agree to help, because I owe you guys a simple favor." Arlyn declared.

"Really?" Diamond mused "So why are you helping us?"

"Same reason as you." Arlyn shrugged "To find Lapis."

"Is that so?" Diamond grinned "And why would you?"

"Funny you should ask, Lad." Arlyn smirked "Before you guys met me and my crew, I met her a long time ago, probably when I turned twenty. Where I met her is kinda fuzzy and our relationship was a bit rocky, but over time, we started a bond for some time. I even got lucky with her...You know what I'm getting at?"

"I think I can get the idea." Pearl frowned "But Steven told us that she went back to Homeworld. Why would she come back?"

"I guess you can say that our bond was stronger than most." Arlyn shrugged "But she and I were inseperable, ever since. We even got married, on the beach, under the full moon."

"I don't know what made her want to settle for a crook like you," Amethyst shuddered "But I don't want to know. What happened then?"

"Some time later, she and I were spending the night at my manor, in Nassau." Arlyn sighed "But then, under the blanket of darkness, there was an attack. Despite our best, the invaders broke through our defenses."

"Who were the invaders?" Diamond asked.

"I couldn't tell, but they came from outer space." Arlyn shrugged "But one of them was a big, bulky, orange character, who called herself Jasper, and the second one was a skinny, green character, by the name of Peridot. They had a whole army at their backs, demanding Lapis Lazuli."

"But you fought back?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong." Arlyn smirked "We fought our best, but I ended up losing my ships quartermaster to those thugs. We broke their numbers, but they still outclassed us. I was fighting Jasper, and I was certain I had her beat." He sighed "But alas, Jasper had me fooled, giving me this scar on my eye in the process. I was ready to meet my maker, when she was about to finish me off. But Lapis intervened, demamnding ceasefire. She agreed to go with them, if they left me and my people be. But..." He stopped for a moment, as if thinking.

"What happened?" Diamond asked "Did you try again with fighting back?"

"Aye." Arlyn sadly nodded "Unfortunately, this 'Jasper' saw me coming, and she chopped my arm off in the process. In the end, before I lost conciousness, I could see Lapis being dragged onto their spaceship, kicking and screaming my name. Several months later, my arm grew back, and I spent so many months, trying to find her, with no success. Until one of my crew mates found this 'Wailing Stone', which started emitting a high frequency wailing sound. We managed to tune the frequency, which turned out to be a message, and it was from Lapis. In her message, she warned me that a Gem was coming to Earth, with 'friends', while also saying that her homeworld isn't what it used to be. She even told us not to put up a fight, that it would only lead to devastation."

"But you still would, wouldn't you?" Diamond smirked.

"And why wouldn't we?" Arlyn growled "After the bastards attacked my home, killed my brothers-in-arms, gave me this scar, almost took my arm, dragging Lapis away from me and leaving me for dead, you'd better be ready for the Hell I unleash on you! My men and I prepared our forts, uped the Black Raven's abilities, we were prepared to go to war." He sighed "Sadly, the war never came, and Lapis was nowhere to be found."

"She's at the bottom of the ocean, somewhere." Pearl declared "I'm certain that we'll find her."

"I know." Arlyn sighed "I just hope that she's alright, and haven't forgotten about me."

"After the time you two have spent together, I doubt she's forgotten a thing." Amethyst smirked.

"Yeah, perhaps." Arlyn sighed, before smiling "Well, since we're talking about my relationship with Lapis, let's talk a bit about ourselves, for a moment. Diamond, would you care to start?"

"I suppose." Diamond shrugged "I was born and raised on Earth. When my mother died, my father raised me and trained me in using the sword and taught me how to defend myself. When he died, in a flash flood, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were there to help train me and helped me become stronger. That's how I started my relationship with Pearl here." Pearl blushed, as Diamond said this, as Diamond continued "Several years later, after the war, I left on my own, on a journey. Some time later, after some training and traveling, I returned to the Crystal Gems, having found my purpose again."

"And I'm glad he came back." Pearl smiled, kissing Diamonds cheek "After he saved us from an invader, he proposed to me, and we'll be getting married in a few months."

"Sounds grand." Arlyn grinned "Well, my turn, I suppose. Before I turned to piracy, I was born in England, raised into poverty, both filthy rich parents, had everything I could ever want."

"Sounds like you had it easy." Echo admitted "What made you leave?"

"Because it was dull." Arlyn shrugged "Too safe and easy. I wanted some thrill in my life. So I left all that behind for a pirate flag and an island girl. I wanted an adventure."

"So you left because your normal life was boring?" Diamond frowned.

"It's more than that, my diamond-clad friend." Arlyn pointed out "It was the same damn thing, everyday: Work the fields, go to parties, meet with people I don't care about, rinse and repeat, everyday. And after my mother passed, my father turned to drinking his life away, taking his anger and frustrations out on me. Fearing I'd end up like him, I took whatever money that was left and bolted. Ever since then, I never looked back."

"Sounds like you had it rough." Pearl admitted "But you must've had other family, besides your mother and father. Don't you at least miss them?"

"Nope, not a bit." Arlyn shrugged "There's nothing left back home for me to think about. Besides, I've left it all behind me." He suddenly puts on a smile "Now, enough about me. What about you, my masked friend? What's your story?"

"I don't have any stories." Echo shrugged, adjusting his mask "Go talk to the squirt, if you want stories."

"Come now. Everyone has stories." Arlyn insisted.

"Not I." Echo glared at him "Now butt out."

"Suit yourself." Arlyn shrugged, turning to Pearl "What about you, skinny lady?"

"Well, if you insist." Pearl giggled "I'm from a distant planet, simply called Homeworld. Before we met Amethyst, there was a great war for this planet. We, the Crystal Gems, won that war, but lost many close friends in the conflict."

"Interesting." Arlyn mused, before turning to Echo "Come now, our masked crusader. Share!"

"Forget it." Echo bluntly said.

"Come now, friend. We're friends, right?" Arlyn sighed "Everyone else shared, now it's your turn!"

"I told you, piss off!" Echo growled.

"Leave him alone, Arlyn." Diamond glared.

"We're all here, sailing across the seven seas, bonding," Arlyn mused, before glaring at Echo "And THIS guy is soaking it all up!"

"Look, dude, if he doesn't want to share, that's HIS choice," Amethyst retorted "You don't pester him about it, over and over, so just let it go."

"Fine, suit yourself." Arlyn huffed, returning his attention to steering the ship.

Echo gave Amethyst a thankful nod, appreciating her for standing up for him. He never did take kindly to those who were constantly trying to pry in his bussiness. Amethyst, while usually sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, never was one for people having their private lives and getting involved in things that don't concern them.

"Anyways, the suns getting low, on the horizon." Arlyn declared "Everyone should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll continue the search."

 _That night..._

Down below the lower deck of the ship, Echo lied awake in his bunk, thinking about his current situation. And then there was Amethyst, his mind somewhat focused on her now. He won't admit it, but he seem to have found himself attracted to her. Dispite her height, she had the eyes that could make a heart pump a thousand times faster, and she also had the curves that could drop one to his knees.

"Hey, masked dude."

He looked beside his bed, to see the _puma_ herself, looking at him with gleam in her eyes.

"I kinda noticed you weren't sleeping, so I figured I'd see if you wanted to chat for a bit." She shrugged, while giving him a loving stare "You're welcome, by the way."

"Hmph." Echo grunted "What do you want, small fry?"

"To see if you want to talk now." Amethyst shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed "You sure didn't want to tell Arlyn anything, back there. Well, since he's not here, would you like to talk about yourself with me at least?"

"Why do you care?" Echo snarled "Freaks like you wouldn't understand. Besides, it's none of your bussiness."

"Rude much?" Amethyst mock pouted "Come on. We can be friends, right?"

"I doubt it." Echo shrugged "I never had many friends. That, and I doubt some alien like you would make a good friend, given your reputation."

"We're not aliens, pal. We're the Crystal Gems." Amethyst frowned "And for your information, I would make an AWESOME friend! I love to party, get wild and crazy, and best of all..." She leaned in closer, her nose touching Echo's "I can be wild at slumber parties, if you know what I mean." She said that with a silent giggle.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourselves." Echo growled, prompting Amethyst to back away a bit "If you're from outer space, you ARE, in fact, an alien. And I don't date people, let alone extraterrestials, who are sloppy and irrisponsible."

"Say what you want, but your eyes don't lie." Amethyst teased, leaning in closer "The way you look at me says otherwise. And why were you so defensive, back there, when Arlyn asked about your backstory. You hiding something from us?"

"No, I'm not!" Echo sneered silently "For your info, I'm not here to be nice to you! I'm here because you need my help in finding your friend. I just wanna help you find her and be on my way. Besides, he wouldn't understand."

"C'mon, dude. What's not to understand?" Amethyst insisted "You must've had some adventures."

"Hmph." Echo huffed "Well, there was the time where one of your fellow species burned my home to the ground. That was fun." He said that last part with plenty of sarcasm.

"Well, that sucks." Amethyst shrugged "Ya know, they almost did the same to us, some time ago."

"It's not the same." Echo snorted.

"It looks the same to me." Amethyst retorted.

"So, you're saying that your home was burned to the ground, wtih your mom and younger brother inside," Echo raised an eyebrow "And they slit your throat, leaving you for dead?" He dragged a finger across his throat, simbolizing that he throat was cut, but it healed "And I assume that YOU have a ghost in your head, following you everywhere you go? And that you're on a path of payback?"

"Whoa," Amethyst awed, not sure what to say "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it's not the same?"

"I don't expect you to understand, runt," Echo glared at her "But don't compare your species fate with humanities."

"I wasn't, dude." Amethyst said "I was just wanting to make conversation. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Your arrogance doesn't upset me, Amethyst." Echo said, as he looked at her "But I do appreciate your concern."

"Hey, it's what friends are for." Amethyst beamed "And besides, you might appreciate me as more than a friend, if you know what I mean."

"We'll see." Echo shrugged "Now go to sleep. We've got stuff to do in the morning."

"Whatever you say, dude." Amethyst shrugged, hoping off the bunk, before turnining back to him and giving him a tempting wink "See ya in the morning, Echolocation."

As she left, Echo was alone-ish, as he shooked his head.

"I swear, that runt is going to be a pain in my rear." He mumbled to himself.

"She does have a point though." Rose Quartz said, appearing beside him "It wouldn't hurt to at least have a friend you can talk with. And Amethyst seems to really care about you."

"Why does she though?" Echo asked "She seems like the type of person who cares about nothing but herself."

"That's where you're wrong, Echo." Rose said "Amethyst truely cares about her friends. She just enjoys having fun, every once in a while. Believe me, Echo, just give her time and you will come to truly care for her as well."

"We'll see." Echo shrugged, as he lied down on his bed "I'm getting some sleep, before 'Capt'n Jack-Butt' starts shouting orders."

As Echo drifted off to sleep, Rose looked out the window, as day turned to dusk, preparing for the next day.

 _The next day..._

The next two days have been hard for the Gems and the crew. For the past few days, they've been searching the ocean, using every tactical way of searching the bottom of the ocean, from diving suits to submarines, but they were having no luck in their search.

As the sun was setting, Pearl was looking over the railing, gazing at the water.

"Ugh! This isn't getting us anywhere!" She groaned, scanning the water.

"What's the matter, P?" Amethyst asked, sitting on the rail "You tired?"

"I don't get tired." Pearl rolled her eyes, still scanning the water surface "I get results."

On the other side of the ship, Micheal, Echo and Arlyn were working with a diving contraption, a modern diving bell, with Micheal and Echo working with the grapple, holding the bell in place, while Arlyn was working with the crane, keeping a hold on the bell.

"Anything yet, Steven?" Arlyn spoke through the microphone, while Steven was in th ediving bell.

"Nothing yet, Arlyn." Steven responded, through the speaker "It's really dark down here, in the ocean."

"Yeah. It's darker than you think, eh?" Arlyn chuckled.

"Let's try to stay focused here, guys." Echo sighed, steadying his grip on the chain "We still have a ton of ocean to cover."

"That's what we're doing, Eek." Micheal huffed.

"Alright, Steven, we're gonna lift you up." Arlyn instructed "Hang on."

Arlyn pressed a button on the control pad, as the crane lifted the diving bell out of the water, as Echo and Micheal lowered the bell onto the deck, opening the door, revealing Steven, in his usual attire, plus a life jacket.

"This, gentlemen," Steven declared, stepping out of the bell "Is why we wear life jackets."

"Nothing." Echo shooked his head "And I'm not getting any sort of energy signature."

"She's down there. I know it." Arlyn insisted, wiping the sweat off his forehead "We just have to keep looking."

Back with Pearl and Amethyst, not much progress was being made. And suddenly, Diamond and Garnet shot up from the water and onto the deck, with Daimond morphed his clothes away, leaving him wearing only a pair of sweat pants.

"Nothing, as far as I can tell." Diamond grunted, morphing his clothes back on "We may need to shift to a different diving spot."

"Indeed." Garnet simply said, stoic as ever.

As the group gathered at the center of the deck, with no findings, things were getting tense for them.

"It feels as if we've been searching for lightyears!" Pearl moaned, leaning against the flagpole.

"Lightyears measures light," Echo corrected "Not years."

"Ugh! And I'm sick of these..." Pearl grunted, the life jacket making her feel uncomfortable "Life Diapers!"

"Safety's no punchline, Pearly." Arlyn shrugged, as he passed Micheal a life jacket, who simply sat it nearby.

"Safety is a part of our job." Garnet simply said "We must find Lapis and Jasper. For all we know, their fusion is a ticking timebomb."

"Is Lapis going to be okay?" Arlyn asked, worried.

"Lapis was strong enough to hold their fusion, but it's unstable, help together by mistrust and anger." Garnet explains, adjusting her shades "If that bond snaps, terrible things will happen."

Arlyn looked out to the ocean, lost in his thoughts. Steven could tell that he was worried about Lapis.

"Arlyn?" Steven looked up at him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Steven." Arlyn sighed, as he stared out into the distance, as he thought to himself "Don't worry, Lapis. I won't let you sleep with the fishes."

"We're gonna keep searching." Diamond declared, as Arlyn let out a yawn "But we must get some sleep. Especially Steven."

 _That night..._

As everyone went to sleep, Arlyn was having a strange dream, as he found himself in a dark place, with nothing, wearing only a pair of sweat pants.

"Hello?" He called out, with no actual answer.

As he wandered about in the darkness, aimlessly, not exactly sure where he was going.

"Something tells me that this isn't my usual dream." Arlyn mused, unaware of the water around his feet "Where's the women and the booze? Where's the-wait. Why are my feet getting wet?"

Looking down, he sees that waterwas emerging from an unknown source, as it already engulfed his legs, and he saw something else under the water: a large nest of hairs, entangling his feet, as if dragging him under.

"What the heck is this?!" He yelled, trying to break free "What's going on?!"

Dispite his frantic struggle to break free, as the hair pulled him under, forcing him to hold his breath, as he was pulled deeper, he closed his eyes, as he is dragged, and he suddenly appeared in an altogether different place, as he found himself standing on a base of ground and water, a dark green background and a glowing teal aura, making everything appear teal.

"What the heck is this place?" Arlyn gasped in awe, as he looked on.

"Arlyn?!"

Arlyn spun around, seeing Lapis Lazuli herself, on her knees, with chains around her wrists, connected to the ground.

"Lapis Lazuli!" Arlyn gasped, as he ran to her side "What's going on? What is this place?"

"Arlyn, what're you doing here?!" Lapis demanded, sounding rather exhausted "Why are you here?!"

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Arlyn rolled his eyes "You probably know more than I do."

"What?" Lapis gasped, as she struggled with the chains that bind her "What're you talking-" Before she could finish, she was suddenly dragged underwater.

"Lapis!" Arlyn couldn't see her, but saw something else emerge from behind.

"You..." It snarled, as Arlyn quickly recognized the angry face.

"Jasper..." Arlyn solemly said, his eyes focused on Jasper, who also looked exhausted, as she slowly struggled to crawl towards him.

"You... You..." Jasper struggled against her restraints, trying to grab him "You..."

"Yeah, me." Arlyn nodded, his eyes shifting with rage "The one who you left for dead."

Suddenly, Arlyn lashed out, kicking Jasper square in the face, rolling her on her back, as he sat on her chest, pinning her arms down.

"The one who owes you a load of payback!" Arlyn growled, as he delivered a punch to Jaspers face "The one who you robbed of everything!" He delivered more punches "You robbed me of everything! My home! My family and friends! My humanity! My bloody innocence!" He punctuated each word, as he punched her in the face, almost cracking her gem "And now, my bulky foe, you will be made to pay!"

He continued to let out all of his rage, as he kept delivering punch after punch, until a hand grabbed his arm.

"Arlyn."

He looked back, seeing Echo, halting his assualt.

"Echo?" Arlyn looked at him, then at Jasper, her face bruised from his assault, as he rose to his feet and stepped back "What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure." Echo shrugged, placing a hand on Arlyns shoulder "But something tells me that she did more than take Lapis from you."

Arlyn felt a tear run down his cheek, as he fell to his knees.

"Several years, after I left home, these monsters captured me and locked me in a cell." Arlyn muttered "They treated me and several others like lab rats. Throughout the whole thing, Lapis was there for me, to tell me that everything was going to be okay." He was unaware of Jasper being dragged back under, as Lapis returned to the surface, listening to what he was saying "But Jasper treated me like garbage. She put me through hell, beat me like a dog. Until the day I escaped, with several others, and Lapis came with." Lapis couldn't help but let a few tears run down her own cheeks "After Lapis was taken from me, I spent my whole life searching for her. I did the things I did because I never wanted to lose her!" He slammed his fist into the ground "She was the only person who actually gave a damn about me! The only one who gave me the will to go on!"

"Arlyn..." Lapis stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder "You really cared about me?"

"Of course I did, Lapis." Arlyn looked at her "And I still do. Without you, I'm nothing but a broken shell of a man. You helped me through all of my tough times." He rose to his feet, holding her hands "Lapis, please come back. You mean the world to me. I need you, to be a part of my world."

Lapis wasn't sure what to think. She hated the thought of Arlyn suffering as he is now, but she didn't want Steven to get hurt. But she felt that Arlyn could help make things better. She believed him.

"If you truly care, then come find me." Lapis leaned in, as she whispered into his ear "Come find me, in the ocean, far to the North." She embraced Arlyn in a kiss, as the whole place turned to black.

Arlyn woke up, sweat running down his face, as he looked out the window of his cabin.

"Ocean to the North," Arlyn thought to himself, gazing out the window, as the sun began to rise "I know where to find her."

 _That morning..._

Steven woke up with a big yawn, as he noticed that the ship was moving. He got dressed and made his way to the upper deck, seeing the crew busier than before, seeing Arlyn shouting orders from the stern.

"Hurry up, you lazy clods!" Arlyn shouted "We haven't got all day!"

"Hey, Arlyn." Steven walked up to him "What's going on?"

"Oh, good morning, Steven." Arlyn smiled, patting Steven on the head "Glad you woke up! I know where Lapis is!"

"Really?!" Steven gasped, with joy "That's awesome!"

Steven hoped around with joy, as Arlyn simply chuckled at Steven's goofiness.

"I'm glad that it puts a smiled on your face, just as it puts a smile on mine." Arlyn smirked "Because we're sailing to the ocean to the far North to find her."

"For real?!" Steven gasped "Awesome! Where in the North?"

"The Arctic Ocean." Arlyn declared "Hope you've packed some warm clothes, lad, because it's about to get chilly!"

As they sailed, Steven could only hope that that Arlyns hunch was right, and wait to be reunited with his Beach Summer Fun Buddy once again.

 _Meanwhile..._

Below deck, in the observation section of the ship, Micheal gazed out the observation window, lost in his thoughts.

"Garnet sure is a remarkable Gem." Micheal mused "Too bad she's a fusion, or maybe we could've had a chance. Still, I can't help but think of Maria." Micheal watched as fish passed by "But am I right to tell her of my past? To tell her of the people I used to work for? Because I'm not sure if things will be the same, if I tell her. She may accept me or reject me, but the past is weighing heavily on me, and it hurts a lot." He stood straight "Maybe I'll tell her and her fellow Gems, when I really must. Hopefully, she'll understand."

He continued to watch as the fish swam passed, before hearing the door swing open, as he turned to see Garnet, breathing rather heavy.

"Garnet, hey." Micheal greeted, before noticing the anger through her shades "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is." Garnet declared sternly, removing her shades, anger in her eyes "How about you start telling me about who you really are and what you did, years before. Right now."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and understand that I'm doing my best not to rush, but school has been keeping me busy, and I have other fan fics to work on, but I also hope that you continue to show support. Thanks and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! And be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Seven: Truth And Reunited

Micheal stood there, shocked, but also confused at the same time, by Garnet's angry tone.

"Uh, Garnet, I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about." Micheal nervously said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't lie to me, Andreas." Garnet sneered, prompting Micheal to be silent "Arlyn told me that you were hiding something."

 _Several hours ago..._

Arlyn was steering the ship that evening, as Garnet entered the stern.

"Good morning, Garnet." Arlyn smiled "How are you this morning?"

"Quite well." Garnet nodded "I was hoping to ask you some questions."

"Certainly." Arlyn shrugged "Ask away."

"Amethyst and Pearl told me about you, your life and you meeting Lapis." Garnet revealed "To be honest, that makes no sense. How did you meet her on Homeworld? How did you meet her? Or better yet, when they told me that your arm grew back, I was very skeptical. And how come you're not like every other pirate back then? The lying, cheating and stealing kind?"

"Ah, so you want to know more about me, eh?" Arlyn smirked, as he steered "Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we? Thing is, I used to be one of the bad guys. After I left home, I turned to a life of crime, and chose piracy. With my crew, we took all we could get: Money, the fame, all the booze I could drink, and all the women I could bed. That all changed, when I met Lapis, that one faithful day. It was real foggy, see, and I saw her, just standing there on the water."

"But why would she come back?" Garnet demanded.

"I'm getting to that part, hold on." Arlyn sighed, as he continued "Now, we let her aboard, but a great light flash, and next thing I knew, I was waking up in a holding cell. She was a decoy, luring me into a trap."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Garnet shooked her head.

"Believe me, I'm still trying to piece that together." Arlyn shrugged "But some scientists of Homeworld saw something special in me. I'm not sure what it is, but they injected me with this sort of substance that suddenly gave me self-regenerative powers, the ability to breath underwater, and the ability to talk to the sea animals, giving me the title of King of the Ocean."

"But why? For what purpose?" Garnet demanded.

"An army of super soldiers, I recon, I don't know." Arlyn shrugged "But Lapis was there, by my side, telling me that it was going to be okay, and I would be sent home soon. But then I found out that they found me as a valuable test subject. I realized that they weren't sending me home, anytime soon."

"That still makes no sense." Garnet sighed "And when did Lapis have any time to spend it with you, before Jasper and Peridot found us?" 

"I'm getting to that. Seriously, be patient." Arlyn grunted "Now, realizing I wouldn't be sent home anytime soon, Lapis helped me plan an escape. Me, her, and several others escaped, got one of their space ships and escaped. She said she never believed in Earth, but over time, I helped build her convidence, and we fell in love."

"Makes no such sense." Garnet sighed "But keep going."

"Finally, some patience." Arlyn chuckled "Thanks to her, I learned to be a better man. So with my new crew, we sailed across the seas, robbing the rich and giving to the poor, in addition of keeping at least a bit of the spoils for ourselves. Gotta put food on the table, eh?"

"I still don't follow." Garnet muttered.

"Seriously, lady?" Arlyn raised an eyebrow "Nothing in this fan fic makes sense!"

"What?" Garnet gasped "What do you mean 'fan fic'?"

"Don't try to understand my logic." Arlyn chuckled "It just happens."

"I still don't understand it." Garnet shooked her head.

"Well, if you want to know something," Arlyn gave up "Go ask Micheal Andreas. He was probably their favorite toy, far longer than I was there."

The room went silent, as Arlyn waited for a response.

"Garnet?" Arlyn turned, but she was gone "Wonderful." He sighed, returning his attention to steering the ship "I swear, I need to keep my big mouth shut."

 _Present..._

"Arlyn said that you know more than he did." Garnet declared, glaring at Micheal "If that's true, then why didn't you say anything when we first met?!"

"Uhhhh..." Micheal tilted his head slightly to the side, still confused "None of what he said made any sense. What did he mean 'fan fics'?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Garnet shouted, losing her patience.

Micheal wasn't sure how to tell her now. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he also didn't want to ignite her rage further.

"Look, if you relax a little," Micheal eased, trying to keep things calm "I'll tell you as much as you want. But you need to calm down and listen first, before I do. Okay?"

Garnet thought for a moment, then put her shades back on.

"Then speak." She demanded "Then I will decide if you're a friend or not."

"Okay." Micheal breathed in, then exhaled, as he began "Thing is, I was an army veteran. When my wife was diagnosed with high levels of cancer, I was approached...by Yellow Diamond."

"I knew it." Garnet sneered, clenching her fist "You were working for her!"

"Hang on a minute! I'm not finished!" Micheal snarled, prompting Garnet to be silent "Now as I was saying, I was approached by Yellow Diamond, who wanted me to work for her, as a soldier. I wasn't sure about taking another life, but her world had the tech to research a cure for my wife's illness. And they paid well, so I said 'yes'. So I followed every order they gave me, without question, even went through some of their experiments, which gave me," He placed his hand on a metal pipe, and his arm suddenly turned into solid metal, before changing back "The power to absorb any matter from any solid object."

"But they failed?" Garnet assumed.

"So I thought." Micheal frowned "But later on, I realized that they were using me, and they intentionally allowed my wife to die from the cancer. So I swiped Yellow Diamonds journal and bolted and never looked back. I would've died back there, if Arlyn hadn't come along with the ship he high jacked. But we went our seperate ways, after some time."

"I can't believe you." Ganret shooked her head "You, harming innocent people."

"I didn't have a choice, okay?" Micheal snarled "I was desperate and out of options and I thought I was doing what I believed was okay! I didn't know they were using me the whole time!"

"Well, you should've thought about that and perhaps you wouldn't have been fooled," Garnet sneered, removing her shades "And maybe your wife would still be here!"

Suddenly, a metal fist hit the wall behind her, stopping her in her tracks. She saw that Micheal was fully metallic now, his face twisted with rage, bringing his face close to hers.

"Don't you dare speak of my wife like that." Micheal sneered "Maria meant the world to me and I did what I thought was right. If you were in the same position I was, those years ago, you would've done the same thing, to save your loved one."

Both remained silent, as Micheal returned to his normal state, and calmed down.

"I assure you, I've left my past alligence with Homeworld behind me," Micheal declared, adjusting his hat "I have no intentions of betraying you. But if you can't look past my mistakes and accept that what I did was a mistake, then I guess we really can't be friends. I was really hopin' it wouldn't come to this, but I was afraid that if you knew who I was and who I worked for, you'd be too reckless to look past my mistakes, just like you did Pearl."

Garnet raised an eyebrow "How did you know about that?!"

"You figure it out." Micheal shrugged, as he turned to the door "Since you don't seem to want me as a friend anymore, when we get back, don't expect to see me again." He stopped at the doorway and turned to Garnet "But I just want to say that I'm glad to have had a friend like you, who seemed to care, while that lasted."

As he left the room, Garnet stood silent, lost in her thoughts, as the voices of Ruby and Sapphire argued.

"He can't be trusted!" Ruby's voice sneered "After what he did for Yellow Diamond? Thousands of innocents suffered because of his evil!"

"Micheal is NOT evil!" Sapphire's voice replied "He didn't know that he was being used."

"Well, he should've thought about that a long time ago!" Ruby's voice growled "He can't be trusted!"

"Of course he can!" Sapphire tutted "You're just giving him a hard time! The sooner we let his past go, the better. He's left his old alligence with Homeworld behind and he's a changed man."

"But Sapphire!" Ruby's voice snarled.

"But nothing!" Sapphire's voice scolded "We can't keep treating potential friends with distrust and disrespect. We have to look past their mistakes and move on."

"Ugh!" Ruby's voice groaned, but complied "Fine! But if he tries anything-"

"He won't." Sapphires voice said "Trust me."

Garnet snapped back to reality, she made a quick walk down the hall, stopping Micheal, just past the cafeteria door.

"Micheal, wait!" Garnet declared, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Micheal grunted, his back still to Garnet. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"No, Micheal, I want to apologize." Garnet stated, stoic and adjusted her shades "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have." Micheal nodded, before frowning "But I should've told you, when we first met. I just wasn't sure how you and the others would react, maybe that I was just another threat. Ever since I left, all I wanted to do was leave the past behind me. I wanted to move forward with my life." He turned and faced her "And ever since I met you guys, I needed to get it off my chest. I needed someone to talk to about my problems. I figured that maybe you could help me with that."

"I do want to help, Micheal." Garnet nodded, placing a hand on Micheal's shoulder "And dispite what you did in the past, you've left all that behind you. I accept you for who you are, not what you do."

"Thanks, Garn." Micheal smiled, offering his hand "So, can we still be friends?"

"Of course, Mikey." Garnet smiled, shaking his hand "Anytime you need anything, just let me know."

"Glad to hear." Micheal smiled "Now, let's head up deck. I think the captain found a lead."

The two went down the halls, to make their way to the upper deck, as Garnet felt a new feeling for Micheal; a new feeling of friendship.

 _Earlier..._

Diamond sat up in bed, as he let out a yawn, as he stood up and morphed his clothes on. He looked beside him and place his hand on the shoulder of his sleeping fiance.

"Wake up, my lovely Pearl." Diamond cooed, kissing her ear "It's time to get up."

"Mmmm, why good morning, my strong Diamond." Pearl purred, as she sat up morphing her clothes back on as well "I trust you slept well?"

"Given that we Gems don't need to sleep, I don't see why I bothered." Diamond joked, kissing her "And besides, it gave us the extra time to enjoy ourselves together."

"Oh Diamond." Pearl giggled, returning the kiss "You speak the truth, my darling."

"Well, it looks like the ship is moving again." Diamond declared stretching his arms "And I think that means Arlyn may have found Lapis' location."

"Well then," Pearl smiled, stretching her legs "Let's head up deck."

The two went down the halls, making their way to the upper deck.

 _Meanwhile..._

Echo stood in the wash room, washing his face, then he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were the same dark blue color, his hair was trimmed a bit, reaching only his shoulders, but nothing else has changed much. His hooded black leather jacket, now black jeans, white T-shirt, black military type boots, black fingerless gloves, and black and red kabuki mask all remained clean. He stood there, still staring at his reflection, as it morphed into Rose's, staring back at him.

"I'm guessing you have something to say, Rose?" Echo said, keeping his eyes on the image.

"Yes," Rose nodded "I fear that something may happen, once we've freed Lapis. That Jasper may escape."

"She's been beaten before, hasn't she?" Echo smirked "Can't you just beat her again?"

"It's not that simple, Echo." Rose frowned "Jasper is a different type of Gem. She's a warrior, a very unpredictable person. You never know what she might do next."

"What's wrong with having a bit of confidence?" Echo said bluntly "How bad can she be?"

"Asides from being able to find the remainder of my fellow Crystal Gems and almost harming my son?" Rose raised an eyebrow "She is very dangerous, has almost no emotion. I suspect that's why Lapis tricked her into fusing with her, and then drag themselves to the bottom of the ocean."

"Either way, once we free Lapis, we'll deal with Jasper." Echo huffed, putting on his mask "The sooner we get done here, the sooner I can leave."

Echo opened the door, and almost jumped when Amethyst suddenly jumped in front of him, with a big, toothy grin.

"Morning, sleepy head," Amethyst grinned toothly, much to Echo's annoyance "How ya doin' this morning, eh?"

"You slept last night?" Echo raised an eyebrow "I thought you didn't need to?"

"No I don't NEED to, honestly," Amethyst admitted "But I just do it because I WANT to."

"Whatever." Echo rolled his eyes "Let's just get this day over with, so I can leave." 

Echo left the room, heading to the upper deck, as Amethyst just shooked her head.

"Wow, that guy can be rude AND impatient." Amethyst chuckled, but blushed "But the guy IS pretty cute. He'll come around, one of these days."

She shrugged, then followed Echo on the way to the upper deck.

 _Now..._

The ship sailed through the cold north, as it made its way through ice cold waters of the Arctic Ocean, as it passed through a sudden and unsespecting fog, as the Gems came up on deck, rather confused as to where they are.

"Okay, why is it so cold here all of a sudden?" Amethyst asked, rubbing her arms.

"Beats me." Echo shrugged "But you guys should've brought something warm to wear."

"It doesn't bother me at all, actually." Micheal shrugged "I'm pretty used to the cold up north."

As they were still wondering what was going on, the ship came to a halt, in the middle of a fog.

"Alright, men." Arlyn smiled "Drop the anchor and prepare the diving gear."

"What do you mean?" Pearl raised a brow "We can't see anything, except for this unbearable fog."

"Well that's the thing, sweetheart," Arlyn smirked "This fog has been here for quite some time. That's not exactly natural."

"He's actually right, for once." Echo nodded "I can also sense their fusion's energy signature. This is definitely the spot."

"Alright, if we're done gawkin', let's get set up, lads and lasses." Arlyn smirked, as he faced his crew "Ready the diving gear, lads!"

A few hours later, they managed to get the diving bell set up, readying the crane for lifting it up, as Pearl noticed Arlyn remove his clothes, leaving him wearing only a pair of sweat pants, while also seeing several tatoos and scars and briuses.

"What're you doing?" Pearl asked.

"What does it look like to ya, lass?" Arlyn smirked "Extra weight gets in the way of my swimming."

"But it's freezing cold!" Pearl frowned "Aren't you afraid of getting frostbite?"

"You underestimate me, lassy." Arlyn chuckled "I can change my body heat, depending on the environment temperature."

"What?!" Pearl gasped "How is that even possible?!"

"Beats me." Arlyn shrugged "It just comes natural, I guess."

"That doesn't sound natural to me, anchor boy." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"It's not important." Arlyn shooked his head "What matters right now, is that we make sure Lapis is alright."

"And Jasper?" Garnet raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care what you guys do with that Jasper character." Arlyn frowned "All that matters to me is that Lapis is okay. Do whatever you want with Jasper, I don't care." 

"If you say so." Echo shrugged, noticing the two diving bells "Now whats with the two diving bells?" 

"While I'm actually in the water, you, my masked crusader, will be inside one of the bells, to direct me to Lapis' location." Arlyn explained "While Steven will be inside the other."

"Wait a minute." Pearl frowned "Steven's going down there as well?!"

"Is that going to be a problem?" Arlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's going to be a problem!" Pearl growled "What if these monsters you humans call 'sharks' get him?!"

"Now you're just overreacting." Arlyn frowned "First of all, sharks don't go around, killin' anythin' they see. Second of all, nothin's going to happen to Steven. He's under my protection, while we're in the ocean."

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'll be fine." Steven smiled "Besides, I trust Arlyn."

"Hardly." Pearl glared at Arlyn "He can't be trusted with anything."

"Seriously?" Arlyn shooked his head "Are you honestly going to keep holding that against me? Is this really how you make friends? By not showing that you can trust them and actually consider them friends?"

"Arlyn's right, Pearl." Diamond nodded "We can't keep holding such things against him forever. Arlyn's given his word that he's a changed man and can be trusted."

"He'd better be." Pearl snarled "Because if anything happens to Steven, so help me..."

"Relax. Nothing is going to happen to him." Arlyn vowed "You have my word."

After a few minutes of getting the diving bells ready, Echo was placed in one of them, while Steven, wearing the diving gear, was placed in another, and the two bells were dropped into the water, still being held by the crane, as Arlyn dove in after. Several minutes passed, yet still no response.

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" Pearl groaned, growing rather impatient.

"Try to relax, Pearl." Diamond rolled his eyes "Lapis and Jaspers fusion isn't exactly as easy to lift. They're probably just taking a long while."

"Yeah. You've seen how big their fusion was, when we last saw them." Amethyst agreed "I wonder if other fusions would be that big?"

"I'd rather not think about it." Pearl grimaced "Unless they're friendly and don't want to hurt us."

"Hopefully, their not having many complications down there." Garnet said, adjusting her shades "It can be dangerous, under the sea."

After a few more hours of waiting, a light started glowing on the waters surface. As the Gems watched, it glowed brighter. Then, suddenly, the bright light vanished, as the crane began cranking, and the two bells were lifted out of the water, and Arlyn and, to the Gems surprise, Lapis Lazuli, emerged from the water.

"There she is!" Amethyst beamed, as Arlyn and Lapis are brought onto the deck, and the bells were lowered onto the deck "I knew we'd find them eventually!"

"Lapis," Arlyn whispered, as he and Lapis rose to their feet, holding each other rather close "Are you alright?"

"Arlyn... It's really you." Lapis smiled, but frowned, as a tear trailed down her cheek "But... When Jasper cut off your arm...I thought you were dead for sure."

"Lapis, I'm fine." Arlyn assured, wipping the tears from her eyes "At least now I am, now that I've found you."

"But why did you?" Lapis asked "Did you forget what Jasper did to you and your friends, back at the manor? And your eye..."

"I'll be alright, Lapis. You really shouldn't worry so much about me." Arlyn smirked "I was more worried about you Lapis."

"But why were you?" Lapis demanded "Why did you bother look for me at all? After all that's happened, did you not learn anything?"

"No, Lapis," Arlyn frowned "Ever since you were taken from me, I couldn't live with myself. I felt myself falling into a pit of blackness, lost in my depression. But when I met," He pointed to Steven and the Gems "Steven and his friends, and after Diamond bested me in combat, reality hit me like a fifty ton sledgehammer. I got myself on the right track, and I've been searching for you ever since." 

"Arlyn..." Lapis said, as more tears ran down her cheeks "I had no idea..."

"I love you, my darling." Arlyn smiled, kissing her forehead "I couldn't imagine life without you. You mean everything to me. It was thanks to you that I learned to be a better man, than I was before I met you. And for that, I thank you, my amazing Water Princess."

"Oh, Arlyn," Lapis smiled, returning the kiss "I love you too, my King of the Ocean."

"Oi, captain!" One of the crew members shouted "What do we do with THIS one?!"

They looked to see Jasper, unconscious, as she was pulled onto the deck.

"Here's an idea," Arlyn smirked, as he pulled out a dagger, and gave it to Steven "I say we let young Steven decide her fate."

"Him?!" The Gems gasped, except for Diamond, Micheal and Echo, who simply watched.

"Yes, him." Arlyn declared "As son of Rose Quartz, Steven will be holding great responsibility for a lot of things. And as her kid, I say it's only fair that he decides what's right or wrong."

"Arlyn, think about this." Lapis implored "He's still young."

"So? That doesn't mean he's not ready to take on responsibility." Arlyn shrugged "Trust me. Steven needs to be able to make his own decisions."

"Arlyn is right." Garnet nodded, adjusting her shades "Steven can make his own choices."

"Exactly." Arlyn nodded, as he turned to Steven "It's up to you, Steven. Chose her fate: Lives or dies."

Steven gripped the knife, as he looked at Jasper, as she let out a groan, slowly lifting her head up, an expression of pure rage filled her face, upon seeing Steven.

"You..." She snarled, showing her tightly gritted teeth, grinding them with rage.

"Jasper..." Steven muttered, feeling rather sorry for Jasper. Despite what she did, he couldn't simply just end her.

"It's all up to you, Steven." Arlyn nodded, as he simply leaned against the railing, observing "Make your choice. Her life is in your hands."

"I..." Steven strugled to find the right words, but could never bring himself to harm another "I can't. I don't want to."

"It's okay, Steven." Arlyn nodded, taking the knife "As I said, you don't have to do it." He turned and glared at Jasper "Lucky you." Then he turned to his crew "The boy says she gets to live!"

"Steven..." Pearl said, worried "I hope you're making the right choice."

"Don't worry, Pearl." Steven assured "I doubt she'll be a problem anymore."

"Are you sure, Steven?" Lapis asked, worried "What if she hurts you again, like last time?"

"Don't worry, love." Arlyn smirked, putting the dagger away "I have just the thing."

 _Several hours later..._

They sailed to a far away island, as the ship dropped anchor, just off the islands beach, as Steven, the Gems, Micheal and Echo looked in awe at the tropical forest.

"I hope this is a good idea." Pearl groaned "What if she goes on a rampage?"

"Relax, will ya, lass?" Arlyn smirked "I've been here a thousand times and I'm certain it's deserted. She isn't going to hurt anyone. Besides, the closest land with civilization is about thousands of miles from here. She won't be hurting anyone, anytime soon."

As soon as he said that, one of the crewmates approached.

"Captain, we have a problem!" The man breathed hard "The prisoner is refusing to cooperate. She already knocked out two of our guys and she's threatening to smash our heads in, if we try to approach her!"

"Are you serious?" Arlyn groaned, sighing "I thought she didn't like it on the ship? But then again, it's not so bad, once you get used to it."

"What do we do, if she won't get off?" Amethyst asked.

"I think I already have a solution." Arlyn smirked, as he turned to Echo "Masked friend, are you up for it?"

"Let me guess," Echo glared at him "You want me to poke the bear, don't you?"

"If she's still as quick to anger as ever, she'll chase after you." Arlyn shrugged "Just lure her off the ship and we'll take care of her."

"I'll give you credit, pirate," Echo rolled his eyes "You gave your plan of risking my life a great deal of thought."

"We all have our parts to play." Arlyn smiled "Just try not to die."

With a sigh, Echo went down bellow deck.

"What's he going to do?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple," Arlyn smirked "Echo is going to lure Jasper off the ship, then we stop her, before she gets the chance to hurt him. With his skills, he should be fine."

"I hope so," Lapis sighed, worried "I really do."

 _Bellow deck..._

Echo made his way down the halls, still rather frustrated that he has to play bait.

"I swear," He mumbled to himself "If I end up being grizzly bait, I'll drag that lousy pirate to the inferno with me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Rose assured "How hard can it be?"

"KEEP YOUR HUMAN HANDS OFF ME!" Shouted a loud and angry voice.

Echo groaned, as he looked around the corner to the cells, and saw that Jasper was holding a large steel chair, about to swing at one of the crewmates that would dare to approach her.

"Ma'am, please," The first one pleaded "There is no need for such violence!"

"Take one step, and I'll rip you in half, human filth!" Jasper angrily shouted, gripping the chair tightly.

"Oh great." Echo sighed "And to think this would be easy." He turned his gaze to a bucket, close to the cell, which emitted a foul stetch. "I think I have an idea." He removed his mask, strapping it to his belt, then approached the cell, keeping a distance from Jasper still, as the two crewmates backed off, then he shouted "Hey, man lady!"

"You want some too?!" Jasper growled angrily, ready to swing "Don't think I won't hit you!"

"You're a bandit and a brute, one in all!" Echo shouted, causing Jasper to get more confused than angry, unsure of what he just said.

"What?!" Jasper demanded.

"A fie on you," Echo yelled, as he picked up the bucket "And your false war!"

Then, without warning, he threw the contents onto Jasper, soaking her with the disgusting water and other foul substances.

Jasper just stared back surprised, but then slowly twisted to pure rage and anger, as she simply let the chair slip from her hand, prompting Echo that he had really done it now.

"Why you," Jasper growled, steaming with rage.

"Oh crap." Echo gulped, as he dropped the bucket "I really ticked her off now."

"Well done," Rose mused "But you might want to run now, before she takes you apart, limb from limb."

"Thanks for the advice, Rose." Echo sighed, as he turned and broke into a mad run, desperate to get away from the now enraged Jasper.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jasper roared, as she charged after him "I'LL MAKE YOU MY TOOL!"

 _A few minutes later..._

Steven, the Gems, Micheal and Arlyn waited, waiting for Echo to finally get Jasper out of the cell.

"What is taking so long?" Pearl mused, worried "I hope nothing bad's happened to Echo."

"I'm sure he's fine." Amethyst shrugged, though also worried "He's gotta be."

Then suddenly, Echo burst through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Ah, our Masked Crusader returns," Arlyn smirked, as Echo ran towards them "How's-"

"Can't talk right now! Outta the way!" Echo quickly said, as he teared past them "Gotta run! Angry grizzly on my tail!"

They simply watched, as Echo quickly hopped off the ship, landing swiftly on the beach, as he made a mad dash towards the jungle ahead. Arlyn looked back at the door, knowing full well what he meant, as a loud stomping sound can be heard.

"Lads and lasses, we might want to get back." He warned, as they stepped out of the way.

Then suddenly, Jasper busted the door down, steaming with rage, as she continued to give chase.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU HUMAN RAT!" She roared, leaping after Echo "I'VE GOT A KNUCKLE SANDWITCH, WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"

"Unless it has turkey on it, forget it!" Echo shot back, desperately trying to keep away from Jasper "I like my life, and I prefer to keep it!"

"What was that?! I didn't hear ya!" Jasper shouted, still giving chase "Why don't you come closer and say that!"

"Not on your immortal life, she-man!" Echo taunted, while still running.

The others simply watched, as Jasper chased Echo into the jungle, simply dumbfounded at what they just saw.

"Well then," Arlyn said, trying to find the right words "That did the trick."

"Yes, but now Echo's in trouble." Lapis pointed out, panicing "Who knows what Jasper will do to him!"

"Lapis is right." Diamond declared "We'd best get after them."

They hopped onto the beach, and went after them. As they pushed deeper into the jungle, they could hear a noise.

"Over there!" Pearl pointed, toward the direction of the sound.

They made their way to it, and saw them, Jasper gripping Echo by his shirt collar, holding him against a tree. 

"Come now, Jasper," Echo pleaded, trying to reason "Can't you take a joke?"

"SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled, tightening her grip "You think that was FUNNY?! You just couldn't resist, could ya?! Well, now I'm gonna give you a one way ticket to PAIN CITY!"

"Come now, Jasper. There's no need for violence." Echo gulped "Can't we find a more peaceful resolution to this arguement?"

"BIG WORDS TICK ME OFF!" Jasper roared, as she readied a fist.

"Jasper, enough!" Diamond yelled, prompting Jasper to halt "Release him, now!"

After a moment of thought, Jasper released Echo, then turned and a scowl came upon her face, as soon as she saw Diamond.

"You again..." Jasper sneered.

"Again?" Pearl thought, realizing that Jasper was refering to Diamond.

"Enough, Jasper." Diamond declared "Stand down. This doesn't have to get any worse than it already is."

"Hmph!" Jasper huffed, her gaze fixed on Diamond "I am a warrior of Homeworld. I'll not have my authority challenged."

"Nor I." Diamond sneered, readying a fighting stance.

"Well then," Jasper smirked, as she readied a stance of her own "Let's see what you've got, rebel."

And with that, a great fight began, the two combatants brawled, with Jasper was lashing out, like a savage animal, while Diamond was using strategy, hoping to tire out his opponent, while the others stayed back, letting the two duke it out, but Pearl was lost in her thoughts, mainly about Diamond and the secrets he is hiding. She could only hope that, after the fight is settled, Diamond would finally reveal what he knew.

Jasper lashed out with a flurry of punches, but Diamond managed to either block or dodge them all, following up with a judo flip kick to Jaspers jaw.

"I'll give you credit, Lil' D," Jasper smirked, recovering from the counter "You're even better, since we last fought."

"What?!" Pearl thought, fearing the worst "What does she mean?!"

"Then I'm sure you know how this fight will end?" Diamond shrugged, adjusting his stance.

"Not this time!" Jasper roared, throwing a punch, only to miss her target, as Diamond moved, as fast as the wind, right behind her, grappled her from behind, and tossed her with a German suplex, right into a tree trunk.

"You can never beat me, Jasper!" Diamond taunted, as he got to his feet.

"SCREW YOU, RAT!" Jasper roared, throwing another series of punches, only to hit nothing but air.

"Come on, Big J." Diamond teased, dodging another punch "You call that an attack?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Jasper roared in frustration, as she threw another punch, but Diamond quickly dodged, standing up behind her.

"Too slow, Juicy J." Diamond taunted "Always so slow."

"SHUT UP!" Jasper screamed, throwing a backhand, but Diamond ducked, and as soon as Jasper looked down, Diamond delivered a very powerful uppercut to her jaw, sending her skyward, and as she reached high up in the clouds, Diamond super jumped, appearing right in front of her, as he was about to strike an epic pose, Jasper saw an aura, glow around him, in the form of a dragon "You're-"

"DRAGON BARRAGE!" Diamond delivered an ax kick to Jaspers stomach, sending her downward and crashing into the earth below.

The Gems simply stared in awe, as Diamond landed gracefully onto the ground.

"Whoa," Steven gasped, as he looked on in amazement "That. Was." His eyes lit up, as he gave a toothy smile "AWESOME!" The others simply looked at him, as he bounced around with joy "Diamond was so FAST! Faster than LIGHT! It was so AWESOME!"

Jasper could only groan in pain, as she struggled to see as Diamond approached her and stood over her, as if judging her.

"You...shouldn't be here..." She struggled to say, surprising the others "You...and all of...your Knight brothers and...sisters...YOU ALL SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"What?!" Pearl gasped "What're you talking about?!"

"He didn't tell you, traitor?" Jasper chuckled, struggling to raise a finger at Diamond "Your boyfriend here used to be a knight, working for Rose Quartz." She let out a dark chuckle "That is, until the Diamond Authority had them all wiped out. Every last one of them! But it seems they missed a few."

"Shut your mouth, Jasper." Diamond sneered "You'll not speak ill of them."

"And why not?" Jasper taunted "You and all your knight comrades should've been slaughtered and buried, long ago. Of course, I would've had the pleasure of killing you myself...but not before killing your pathetic friends, and that pathetic excuse of a 'girlfriend' of yours, right in front of you. Made you listen, as they screamed in pain..."

"That's enough." Diamond snarled.

"...Made you watch as I beat them within an inch of their lives..." Jasper sneered.

"Shut up!" Diamond roared, his temper reaching its boiling point.

"...Then hung what was left of their pathetic gemstones on the palace wall for all to see." Jasper grinned wickedly "A sign to one and all that you were too weak to protect even your precious family..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Diamond screamed. He grabbed Jasper by the throat and pushed her against a tree, summoning his katana and pressing the blade against her throat "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP!"

"Go ahead, Diamond!" Amethyst yelled "Slit her throat! Cut her into ribbons!"

"Diamond..." Pearl whispered, putting a hand up to her mouth, shocked at Diamond's sudden rage.

Steven watched, as Diamond heaved, breath after rageful breath, as he never saw this side of Diamond. It somewhat scared him a bit, and would not want him to take a life, simply out of rage.

"DIAMOND!" Steven yelled, running to his side "STOP THIS!"

"What?!" Diamond snarled, not taking his eyes off of Jasper.

"Diamond, this isn't right!" Steven pleaded, trying to reason "Please, don't stoop to her level!"

"And why not?" Diamond demanded "She threatened my friends and loved ones, and spat on what me and my fellow knights stand for!"

"I know she did some bad stuff," Steven admitted "But to kill her, simply out of rage, is not right! I bet your mom and dad wouldn't want this!"

"First of all, Steven," Diamond growled "This isn't rage, but justice. Second," He turned his head to Steven "What would you know? About what my parents wanted? You've never even MET them!"

"Maybe, but I do know that they would NEVER hold such grudges." Stevn declared "They wouldn't seek revenge or harm one who is no longer a threat, let alone can't defend themselves! They would stand for what was right, and defend those who can't fight back! Isn't that your duty?"

"I AM protecting the innocents!" Diamond retorted "By ensuring that beasts like her-" He turned his head back to Jasper "-won't ever harm another innocent soul again!"

"By killing them, when they can't even defend themselves anymore?" Steven demanded.

"She's responsible for the death of THOUSANDS of my brothers-in-arms!" Diamond snarled "She dares to threaten my friends and loved ones and spit on what we stand for! She deserves to die!"

"Maybe, but this is not the way!" Steven countered "You cannot stoop to their level! Would my mom want revenge or justice?!" Diamond's rage subsided, as Steven continued "Please, Diamond, believe me. Just as you believed in my mom. Be the bigger Gem here."

Diamond looked at Steven, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He trusted Rose and followed her through the toughest of times. He believed in her, and he knows that he can believe in Steven as well.

"You're right, Steven," Diamond sighed "I'm no killer. They could never make me into one." He looked at Steven, with a smile "Thank you, Steven." But that smile faded, as he turned back Jasper, still pressed against the tree, as he brought his face close to her ear, as he whispered "Know that I stay my blade, today, because I once called you my friend and a better Gem than this. But should our paths ever cross again, all debts will be forgotten." And with that, he made his weapon disappear, and he released Jasper, letting her fall to her knees.

"Let's go," Diamond said, turning to his friends "We're done here."

They all nodded in agreement, as he walked ahead, with Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst following shortly after, then Arlyn and Lapis, and finally Steven and Echo, as Micheal followed, after giving Jasper a bone chilling glance.

"Turncoats..." Jasper seethed, struggling to her feet, her stare remained on them "Cowards... ROGUES!"

Micheal stopped and looked at her, only to turn back and continuing following the others, before flipping a certain finger at Jaspers direction.

"Fine. Go ahead and join them on their fools errand." Jasper sneered, falling to her knees, obviously too weak to even stand "But know that when you're lying in the dirt, drained of all life, you'll see that your WHOLE CAUSE WAS LOST!"

The group kept walking, ignoring Jaspers threats, with Pearl wondering if Diamond will share what he knows now.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry it took longer than usual, like I said, schools been keeping me busy. I would also like to say thank you guys for the support and reading my stories, it means SO much to me that you would take the time to take a look at my stories, it really means a lot that you keep enjoying my stories, and which is why I'm gonna keep writing, not just for me, but for you guys as well. So thank you so much for reading, and be sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Eight: A New Quest

As the ship sailed, Diamond stood on the port, leaning over the railing, looking back at the ocean, thinking about what Steven had told him, about being the bigger Gem. Diamond had been feeling more like a leader, than a follower for the longest time, but when it came to Rose Quartz, he followed her every word to the letter. When his mother died, when he was born, Rose was there to serve as a God-mother for him, teachng him everything about life. But when his father died, in the flood, some years later, Diamond was orphaned. But Rose Quartz continued to raise him, with help from Garnet and Pearl, and a relationship between Diamond and Pearl made the two more than just friends.

But, some time later, after Diamond was secretly inducted into the Crystal Gem Knights, alongside his longtime friend, Jade, he didn't want to risk putting Pearl in danger, so he left the Crystal Gems and traveled around the world, learning everything he can about humans. Now, he's returned to the Crystal Gems, and with Pearl in his arms once again, and their wedding just a few days ahead, and yet Diamond still feels a heavy burden on his heart.

He wanted to tell Pearl and the others about why he left the Crystal Gems and about who he really is, but he fears of how they might react, that they wouldn't understand. But a heart can only handle keeping so many secrets.

As he pondered in his thoughts, Pearl came to his side.

"Diamond?" Pearl said.

"Oh, hey Pearl." Diamond turned his head to her, giving a small smile "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Pearl shrugged "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Diamond nodded "What about?"

"What was all that, between you and Jasper?" Pearl asked.

"Oh?" Diamond raised an eyebrow "I thought you were going to ask me about what Jasper had said. About me being a knight?"

"That can come later," Pearl declared "I want to know what was between you and Jasper."

"Don't start getting jealous on me now," Diamond joked, before getting serious "Jasper and I were only friends, back then. Although she may have had feelings for me, I'd rather keep my distance."

"Really?" Pearl frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault." Diamond smirked "I can't help it if all the ladies want me. Remember our last trip to Japan?"

"I do." Pearl giggled "Every woman in the city wanted a peice of you."

"I'm just glad you scared them off." Diamond chuckled "Threatened to pluck out their eyes and cut off their hands?"

"Yes, indeed." Pearl laughed out loud, before getting serious "Now, back on topic? You and Jasper clearly seem to have a history."

"Right, that." Diamond nodded "Some time ago, after I left the Crystal Gems and went on my journey, I met Jasper, during one of her 'visits' to Earth. We had a fight, but it ended in a draw. We both laughed, and I taught her what I learned about humans. We met some more and, over time, we developed a bond. She was brave and strong and never backed away from a fight. For the longest time, we've been inseperable."

"Really?" Pearl asked "What changed?"

"It was several years ago, before I reunited with you guys, Jasper asked for my help." Diamond explained "She needed my help in moving some stuff off a far off planet to the warp pad to Homeworld. We were just finishing up, but when we were about to leave, an alien man and his family approached us, begging for safe passage. I consented..." Diamond frowned "But Jasper refused."

"Why?" Pearl asked.

"Probably because she had a belief that the Gems are more superiour than other races and that they had no reason to house 'lesser creatures'." Diamond grimaced "But the man then called her a 'craven', then..." Diamond stopped for a moment, then said "Then Jasper killed him and all the rest...and left the chidren to suffer." 

"That's horrible!" Pearl gasped "Despite what the man said, why would she do such a thing?!"

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure." Diamond solemnly said "And to this day, I don't know why. Was it the first time she had struck out? Or had I simply never seen it before? It didn't matter..."

"What happened to the children?" Pearl asked.

"Luckily, I was able to find another family, on another planet, that was kind enough to adopt them," Diamond said "But things were never the same, between me and Jasper. We would campaign together, a few more times, but each outcome was worse than the last. She killed ANYONE that got in her way; Enemy or ally. Civilian or soldier. Guilty..." Diamond halted for a moment, then said "Or innocent. She saw violence as a more simple solution. It became her mantra." A single tear went down Diamonds cheek "And it broke my heart, if I had one."

"How aweful." Pearl gasped "I had no idea."

"She hides it well, and intimidates anyone who discovers her into silence." Diamond continued "And anyone who don't heed such warnings often find...misfortune."

"Next time we see her, we must put her down." Pearl declared.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Diamond nodded "To be honest, I still hold a fools hope that she could be saved, brought back to reason. I know, I know. It's silly to think that someone, so drenched in death would suddenly change..."

"I'm sorry, Diamond." Pearl said "I didn't mean to sour you."

"Nonsense, darling," Diamond shrugged, kissing Pearls cheek "We're to be married soon, and we're also a team. There should be no secrets between us."

"Right." Pearl smiled, returning the kiss "Now, about you being a knight..."

"Can it wait for tomorrow, maybe?" Diamond quickly said "It's been a long day and I have a lot to explain, but not in the talking mood right now."

"I understand." Pearl nodded, taking his arm "Now, let's head back to the celebration. Arlyn has a lot of thanking to do for this."

"Of course." Diamond nodded, as they began to head back to the main deck, as Diamond hope that he could finally lift the stress that weighed on his heart.

 _Meanwhile..._

On the port side of the ship, Micheal leaned against the railing, looking out onto the ocean, lost in his thoughts, reflecting on his past, when Garnet approached from behind.

"Hello, Micheal." Garnet calmly said, standing at his side "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, hey, Garnet." Micheal gave a small smile "Just reflecting on some stuff."

"Micheal..." Garnet began, sensing the sorrow in Micheal's voice "What did Homeworld make you do?"

"Some very questionable things." Micheal said bluntly "But all I cared about was my wife. But when she died, I began wondering if I really made the right choice. Thousands of people suffered, because of me."

"It was years ago, Micheal," Garnet declared, trying to comfort him "And you believed you were doing the right thing. You had no idea that you were being used."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that thousands of people died, because of me." Micheal frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Garnet frowned "What do you mean?"

"This." Micheal bluntly said, pulling out a manuscript and giving it to Garnet "I also stole this manuscript from the Diamond Authority. They were using it to find ancient artifacts, buried all across the globe. I found one, underneath Lisbon, some years ago. But when I touched it, the whole city collapsed in an earthquake...along with thousands of innocent souls."

"How terrible." Garnet said, stoic as ever "But what would they gain from such awful things?"

"Now do you understand why I left in the first place?" Micheal said, serious "If they get their hands on the manuscript, I fear that they intend to bring about the Age of Extinction upon humanity."

"This manuscript will be kept in a safe place." Garnet assured, bubbling the book and making it disappear "I promise."

"Thanks, Garnet," Micheal smiled weakly "Though I wish it were enough to assuage my guilt."

"You can still redeem yourself, Micheal." Garnet declared, smiling "You can still help humanity."

"I'm glad to hear that." Micheal smiled.

"Of course." Garnet nodded, now noticing a small necklace around Micheals neck "What's that, around your neck?"

"This?" Micheal said, lifting the trinket "Just some necklace, an old friend of mine, during the war years, had given to me. Or so I thought, until I met Yellow Diamond. Turns out, it was actually a sort of powerful artifact, that enhances ones powers." He lifted it up, showing that it was a diamond, surounded by circles of obsidian "Strange, right? Turns out, this old trinket is what gives me my full strength."

"I see." Garnet nodded "Now, there's something else I want to tell you about."

"Oh?" Micheal raised an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Micheal, when we first met, I felt an...odd attraction to you." Garnet explained, trying not to blush "I feel as if I've...fallen in love with you."

"Really?" Micheal smirked "And why is that?"

"After what you've been put through, I can't help but feel sorry for you." Garnet declared "And when we talk, I feel an new sort of...feeling for you. I want to be next to you."

"Is that natural, for a fusion?" Micheal raised an eyebrow "I mean, I can accept if you're in love with me, but what about Sapphire and Ruby?"

"They have each other." Garnet pointed out "But I have no one."

"But with you being a fusion, wouldn't that complicate things?" Micheal asked "Like you said before, three's a crowd."

"I am aware of that." Garnet admitted "But over time, we are counted as a single being, for that is our choice: To stay together, forever."

"Does that affect how the original single personalities are?" Micheal asked "Forgive me, but you fusions sometimes confuse me."

"I understand." Garnet nodded "And I will teach you everything about it. Until then..." She leaned in and planted a kiss on Micheals cheek "Let us enjoy the party."

"Right." Micheal nodded, as the two began making their way to the main deck, as Micheal drifted into his thoughts "I don't know if this'll work, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

 _Meanwhile..._

Echo was below deck, examining his mask. It didn't look too bad, but a large crack had spread across the face of the mask.

"This is just great." Echo groaned, looking at the mask "This was one of my dads favorite masks." 

"Hey, handsome."

Echo sighed and turned, seeing Amethyst, laying on her side, looking gleefully at him.

"What do you want now, squirt?" Echo demanded.

"Just wanted to see how you're holdin' up." Amethyst shrugged, sitting rather close beside Echo on the couch, noticing the crack on the mask "Ooh, looks like your mask took a crack, when Jasper tackled you."

"It's nothing, really." Echo shrugged, tucking the mask under his belt "It can be fixed."

"You know, I really was worried about you back there." Amethyst frowned "I really thought Jasper was gonna rip you in half."

"I'll be fine. I've been in worse scraps." Echo smirked, but frowned "You probably already answered this, but why do you care so much about someone like me?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Amethyst teased "Because you and I are kinda the same, ya know? Two people, both without a family, both feel a bit out of place?"

"Is that all?" Echo raised an eyebrow.

"I just think you're really cute." Amethyst blushed "Sorry, I'm not good at this kinda stuff."

"I appreciate it." Echo said, blushing slightly "If it helps, I too think you're rather attractive as well."

"Really?" Amethyst smirked, standing up now, a hand on her hips.

"Yeah," Echo nervously said "The wildness in your hair and...the way you talk and..." He stared at her hips "And the way you...sway your hips around..." He stopped himself "Sorry. I'm not very good with women."

"It's cool, dude." Amethyst chuckled, sitting close beside him "Not every first try is perfect."

The two looked into each others eyes, gazing at the beauty in their eyes. They leaned in a bit closer, their eyes closing, and embraced in a rather tight kiss, as Amethyst held him tighter, as Echo suddenly felt her bite his lip.

"Ouch!" Echo yelped, pulling away, breaking the kiss "What the heck, Amethyst?!"

"Sorry." Amethyst blushed "You just smell really good. And your lips kinda taste like pizza."

"Really?" Echo raised an eyebrow "And that's...good?"

"Of course!" Amethyst smirked, jumping on top of him "And I LOOVE pizza!"

"Oh boy. I can tell where this is going." Echo rolled his eyes, but smiled, as the two embraced in a passionate kiss.

 _Now..._

Steven went to the top deck, meeting Diamond and Pearl at the stern, as the ship turned in a new direction.

"I wonder where we're going now?" Steven asked.

"Not sure." Diamond shrugged "But I think we're gonna find out."

Suddenly, Arlyn hoped down from the balcony above, followed by Lapis, who simply flew to his side.

"Ahoy, lads and lasses!" Arlyn bellowed, with a wide grin "How are we today?"

"You almost gave us a heart attack, that's what!" Diamond glared.

"Sorry about that." Arlyn said, giving a small smile "But I have exceptional news!"

"Really?" Micheal said, him and Garnet joined in.

"And where were you two?" Pearl raised an eyebrow, with a grin.

"Simply talking." Garnet shrugged, adjusting her shades "Nothing more."

"If you say so." Diamond shrugged "Now, where are Echo and Amethyst?"

As if on cue, Amethyst and Echo joined in, both curiously sweaty, Amethyst's hair even wilder than before, and Echo was just finishing straightening his hair.

"And what have you two been up to?" Diamond smirked, taking note of how sweaty the two were.

"Nothing." Echo shrugged "Just getting to know Amethyst a little better."

"You bet." Amethyst smiled, nuzzling against Echo.

"I see." Pearl chuckled, before turning to Arlyn "Now, what's the news you want to tell us?"

"Oh right." Arlyn smiled, as he turned to Lapis "Would you like to tell them, love?"

"Yes." Lapis nodded, as she turned to them, placing a hand over her stomach "I spoke with the ships doctor this morning and I found out...that I'm...pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

The whole group gasped, except for Micheal and Echo, who were rather confused at the Crystal Gems shock.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Pearl gasped "Did you just say that you were pregnant?!"

"Yes, I did." Lapis nodded "Is that a problem?"

"Well, yes and no." Amethyst frowned, rubbing the back of her neck "Rose Quartz was pregnant once, and soon after Steven was born, she gave up her gemstone, so Steven could live, but she died in the process."

"Yes, that's true." Pearl nodded "Are you honestly ready for that, knowing you might lose Lapis?"

"I know that." Arlyn nodded, with a frown, but quickly grinned "But I've discovered a secret that can help."

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"Simple, my friends." Arlyn declared, pulling out a map "Thanks to my contacts, I have here a map, that leads to the location of a very powerful artifact, known as the Golden Dragon statue."

"How does a statue help?" Amethyst frowned.

"I'm glad you asked, shorty." Arlyn smirked "You see, the origins of this artifact is unknown, everyone thinks that it's either," He held up a finger "A. An embodiment of some spirits," He flipped up another finger "B. A priceless statue, filled with magic," He held up a third finger "Or C. just a 'piece of silver.'"

"Is there a fourth guess in this?" Pearl asked.

"Aye, that there is." Arlyn smiled "In my research, I discovered that its power can be used to grant the entire Gem race the ability to reproduce, without having to give up their gemstones. If we can find it, every Gem in the universe can have children without risk!"

"Wait, you mean EVERY Gem in the galaxy?!" Diamond gasped "And not just a single one?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Arlyn frowned "But its power can only be used once, which is why I intend to find it, before any 'unworthy ones' try to snatch it away."

"How do you know this?" Garnet asked "And if it is as you claim it to be, why were WE not aware of its existence, when Rose was pregnent with Steven?"

"Because you never thought to actually LOOK for it." Arlyn chuckled "And during my 'stay' on Homeworld, I managed to catch up on some reading."

"That makes no sense." Echo shooked his head.

"Either way, it's real." Arlyn declared "And if we're lucky, we'll find it first."

"Who else would want to have a golden dragon statue anyway?" Diamond asked, skeptical "Asides from pirates and rogue privateers?"

"You'd be surprised, my friend." Arlyn shrugged "Now, according to my contacts, it is inside an island, just a few leagues from here."

"And you're certain it's real?" Lapis asked, worriedly.

"Of course, Lapis." Arlyn declared "It has to be. And I'm willing to find it, if it means I can keep you at my side."

"Very well." Lapis nodded "Only if you are certain."

"Alright then." Arlyn smiled "Setting a course for the island, Tulum."

"Alright!" Steven bellowed, oddly excited "It's time for an adventure!"

The group simply laughed at Steven's goofiness, as they readied for a long trip.

 _Some days of sailing later..._

After a few days of sailing, the gang arrived at their destination, as they dropped anchor at the shores of the island. Tulum was a beautiful tropical island, with a variety of different plants, even the animals that inhabited the island seem different.

"It's beautiful." Pearl gasped in awe, gazing at the forest surrounding.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before." Micheal whistled sharply.

"Truly incredible indeed." Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Glad you lads and lasses are enjoying the view." Arlyn smiled "Now, the real work begins. Let's move."

The large group made their way through the dense jungle, cutting through the branches and thick brush, making their way to their location, until they finally arrived at the large temple, it having a large structure, though most of it was covered in moss.

"This is the place." Arlyn announced "The temple of the dragon spirit."

"Dragon spirit?" Diamond raised a brow "What's it doing here?" 

"Beats me." Arlyn shrugged his shoulders "Though I doubt it matters, at the moment. Let's take a look inside, shall we?"

The group ventured in, with Diamond taking a brief look at the dragon statue on top of the gate. He couldn't help but feel as if the place was familiar to him in a way. Shrugging, he followed the others, unaware of the statues glowing eyes, as soon as he entered.

 **Quite honestly, I'm not sure if I wanted to post this at first, but I figured what the heck. There's always a next chapter.**

 **Also, I can tell what you're thinking. You're wondering if I'm actually going forward with the pairing of Garnet and Micheal, right? Well, here's your answer: Yes, I am. Because it's going to play an important part in stories to come. You'll see, so have patience.**

 **Also, thanks again for the support, it really means a lot that you would take the time to take a look at my fan fictions, so thank you guys for the support. Stay tuned for the next chapter and I will see you guys later! And be sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Nine: Diamond's Secret

The group made their way into the main room of the temple, gasping in awe at the interior structure. The stone seem to still be standing strong, dispite the long amount of time, since the temples construction, as well as the wooden supports, that stood tall, keeping the structure intact.

Upon the walls were several drawings, each depicting a different event, that happened years ago, while others shows promise of a sort of knight with a different element; earth, air, fire and water.

"This place is massive!" Steven gasped in amazement "There's so much to see here!"

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo." Diamond chuckled "This place has been abandonned for centuries."

"Looks like there are several branching paths." Micheal pointed out "We might have to split up."

"As always, with these cursed mazes," Arlyn joked "Diamond and Pearl can take one path, Micheal and Garnet will take the other, Echo and Amethyst will take the next, and Lapis, Steven and I will take the last one."

"You had best take care of Steven, Arlyn," Pearl glared at him "If anything happens to him, I'll cut you into ribbons."

"Relax, will ya?" Arlyn smirked "You have my word. Now, let's split."

As they went down their appointed paths, Pearl can't help but think about Diamond's status as a Crystal Gem Knight, and why he was gone for so long. For the longest time the two have been together, she saw him as a just individual, who was honorable and honest. When he left, she felt heart broken, that he would just leave, without even saying goodbye. Now that the two are reunited, all she could think about was why he left in the first place.

As the two went further in the tunnel, Pearl can tell that Diamond was concerned, as she saw that he was glancing from one side of the tunnel to the next, as they went deeper.

"It's been a while, since I last came here." Diamond sighed "Good times."

"Diamond, I'm afraid I don't understand." Pearl said "I know we've agreed to talk about it later, but I just can't take it anymore. Please, will you tell about why you left?"

"Well, I guess there's no more reason to keep it secret, I guess." Diamond sighed, gazing at several images on the wall "Long ago, after the war, Rose wanted to ensure that such a tragic event never happens again. So, in secret, she along with my mother and a small handful of others, she founded the Crystal Gem Knights, an order of special knights, sworn to protect humanity against any and all threats. Rose kept it all a secret from the original Crystal Gems, because she didn't want to risk putting them in any danger, so with help from the Diamond Authority defectors, she managed a perfect hideout for the knights and from there, had a watchful eye on the world."

"Is that why you left?" Pearl asked "Because you were a knight yourself?"

"There's more to that." Diamond declared "My mom and dad were both knights, and when I was born, my father taught me of the origins of the order, their legacy, and their responsibilities. Ever since my mom died and I started training, I wanted to follow in her footsteps and become a knight myself. And Rose Quartz saw potential in me."

"She did?" Pearl asked.

"Yes." Diamond nodded "But when my dad was killed in the flood, I almost gave up on my dream. But Rose helped me get my head straight and back on track. She always did have a way with giving wise words of advice."

"Yes, she did." Pearl sighed "But what made you leave?"

"Becuase, as I grew older, I made the mistake of making too many enemies." Diamond frowned "I was afraid that if I remained, I would be putting you and the others in danger. I'm sorry that I left, the way I did. But if anything ever happened to you, Pearl, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You mean the world to me."

"Oh, Diamond. I had no idea." Pearl said "But what happened? Why haven't there been any knights around?"

"Because we were betrayed." Diamond frowned "I had a friend, Bouldur, soon after I left the Crystal Gems, meeting other knights. I trusted him with my life. Until..." Diamond clenched his fists "He betrayed me. He sold us out to an enemy of the knights. For what, I don't know, but the knights were hunted down to near annihalation. Jade, myself and a small number of others were able to escape, but thousands of others weren't as lucky."

"My goodness." Pearl gasped "That's awful."

"Our numbers were dangerously small." Diamond continued "But we that remained were still strong. As days passed, however, some of the remnants were demanding justice, that Bouldur should be made to pay for his betrayal."

"And did you?" Pearl anxiously asked.

"We did." Diamond nodded "We found him and destroyed him. But it didn't change anything. It didn't bring back the knights who were killed in cold-blood, if we Gems had blood. Since we destroyed him, the last knights spit up, going their own way. Jade was a close friend of mine, but we too went our seperate ways. As for the others, well, I'm not sure what became of them. They're either dead or corrupted, I'm not sure which is worse."

"How awful." Pearl symphethized "It must have been hard for you."

"It was, indeed." Diamond said "If I hadn't befriended that treacherous fiend, perhaps the order would still be here, fighting to protect humanity. But now they're gone, because of my mistake."

"Diamond, don't blame yourself." Pearl declared, placing both hands on Diamonds shoulders "You had no way of knowing of Bouldurs betrayal. We learn from our mistakes and we become better. That's what humanity is good at."

"True. And you're right." Diamond smiled "I won't dwell on the past. I'll be focusing more on the present, while looking towards the future. Thank you, Pearl."

"Anytime, Diamond." Pearl smiled, kissing him "Now, let's head deeper and find that dragon statue."

"My thoughts exactly." Diamond chuckled, as he returned the kiss "Let's move."

The two resumed their walk through the tunnels, btu as they walked, they were unaware of the ghostly, animal like ghost, appearing just distance behind them. The ghost was ghostly white, in the shape of a majestic dragon, with glowing blue eyes, as it gazed at the two from a distance.

"Finally," The ghost thought, with a smile "He has returned."

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! As I said, I'll do my best to get these uploaded as much as possible, when the time will allow me. Until then, enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Ten: Dragon Knight of Air

As Diamond and Pearl continued down their path, they came upon a massive metal door, sealed shut with four puzzling locks.

"Looks like I'm the only one who can open this door." Diamond smirked, switching into his shinobi form "With luck, this won't take long."

As Diamond approached the door, Pearl simply watched, as he inspected the seal on the door, the insignia at the center of the door resembling the shape of a majestic dragon. 

"Do these doors hold some signifigence?" Pearl asked, hoping to learn more.

"From what I've been told, yes." Diamond declared, as he released the first lock "These temples hold a certain purpose to the knights. From what I've learned, there are four temples, that resemble a different element: Water, air, earth and fire."

"And from the way you fight, you must resemble the air element?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. But there's more to the knights than just elemental powers." Diamond explained, as he released the second lock "The knights also possess a different animal spirit, that resembles myth. My spirit animal is the majestic and powerful dragon. My comrade, Jade, represents the earth element and her spirit animal is the multi-faced chimera."

"Jade?" Pearl asked, feeling a certain emotion.

"Don't start getting jealous, like our last talk." Diamond rolled his eyes "She was a fellow knight and a very good friend. That, and she was one of the few people I ever trusted."

"Was she really?" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Diamond nodded, leaving out his former romantic feelings for Jade out "We fought together and our friendship never changed."

"Okay." Pearl nodded, not wanting to press the matter "So, how long have you been a knight?"

"Long enough." Diamond shrugged, as he released the third lock "But before Steven was born, I was a full fledged knight."

"I see." Pearl nodded, smiling "I always knew that you were my knight in shining armor."

"True." Diamond smirked "Perhaps that's what made you fall for me in the first place?"

"Diamond, that's not it either." Pearl frowned "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do." Diamond defended "I'm just having a hard time remembering."

"Well," Pearl chuckled, placing her hands on her hands on her hips "Back then, when you were younger, a few months, when you and I first started dating..."

 _Many years ago..._

It was a sunny day in Beach City, as a much younger Diamond passed through the streets, eagerly as he reached his destination: a small jewelry store, close to the pizzaria. Diamond entered the store and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, sir." The store clerk smiled "What can I do for you?"

"Is the 'special gift' ready?" Diamond asked, anxious "I believe it's already paid for?"

"Oh yes, of course." The store clerk smiled, reaching under the counter "Mr. Mercury, is it?"

"Yes, that's me." Diamond nodded, as a small velvet box was given to him "Thanks again."

Diamond left the store, making his way back down to the temple. As the sun was starting to set, he found Pearl at the place he asked her to meet, just at the beachhead. Diamond couldn't help but gaze at her beauty.

"Okay." Diamond gulped "Here goes."

He walked over to her, taking in a breath.

"Hey, Pearl." Diamond greeted "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Hello, Diamond." Pearl smiled, turning to him "I was beginning to wonder when you might show up."

"Yes, I do apologize for making you wait." Diamond smirked, pulling out the velvet box "I was just waiting for the right moment to present you this."

"Really?" Pearl grinned, taking the box and openning it, revealing it to be a pearl bracelet "Aw, Diamond. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Diamond smirked, kissing her "Nothing can truely match your beauty."

"Oh, Diamond." Pearl giggled, returning the kiss "You're such a sweetheart."

Diamond found it his perfect moment, so he cleared his throat, as he recited a poem:

 _"When your heart is broken_

 _Don't believe those liars._

 _The ones who say,_

 _'There's other fish in the sea'_

 _Why bother with a smelly, common fish,_

 _When you can find a pearl?_

 _And my darling..._

 _You are a Pearl to me."_

As Diamond finished the poem, Pearl stood there, hands over her mouth, surprised.

"Because no matter what happens, Pearl, you will always be my precious gem." Diamond smiled, placing a hand on Pearls shoulder "I love you, with every fiber of my being and I'll always protect you."

"Oh Diamond." Pearl blushed, embracing Diamond in a hug "I love you too. And I will always remain by your side, my strongest Diamond."

The two embraced in a kiss, as the sun was setting.

 _Present..._

"And we kissed, as the sun was setting." Pearl recalled, sighing with happiness "So, what do you think?"

"So that's how it happened?" Diamond mused "Now I really do feel bad for forgetting."

"Don't worry, Diamond." Pearl chuckled "At least you know now."

As Diamond released the final lock, the door opened, revealing a very wide room, and in the center, stood a tall, golden dragon statue, pearched on what appears to be a very large diamond, with the colors of the rainbow.

"So this is the artifact, huh?" Pearl gazed at the statue in awe "Amazing."

At that moment, the rest of the group entered the room, gazing at the statue in awe.

"Whoa." Amethyst whooped "That's a cool looking statue."

"Nice digs." Echo admitted "By Gem standerds, of course."

"An amazing piece of work, indeed." Lapis nodded.

"Interesting." Micheal shrugged.

"Indeed." Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Wow!" Steven beamed "It's so big and shiny!"

"Now, if I remember correctly, it requires two Gems to activate it." Arlyn explained "Garnet, you stand on one side of the statue, and Amethyst, you stand on the other. There's a handle for you to hold onto."

Garnet and Amethyst did as instructed and took their positions at the statues sides, but nothing happened.

"Is it working?" Amethyst snorted "We don't have all day!"

"Give it a minute." Arlyn frowned "It should be working right away. I don't understand."

While Arlyn pondered on this, the statue began to glow, then a ghost emerged from it before them, the ghost in the form of a majestic dragon, much to the groups surprise.

"Whoa!" Amethyst gasped "What's with the ghost dragon?!"

"I don't know." Arlyn declared "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Greetings, Crystal Gems." The ghost spoke, with a smile "It is glad that you came, before the evil ones stumbled upon us."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Pearl asked "Who are you? And what is this place?"

"A place of great importance." The spirit declared "This temple, along with three others were constructed in honor of the knights."

"I remember now." Diamond declared, gazing at the spirit "Aerovis?"

"Indeed, old friend." The spirit, called Aerovis, smiled "It has been too long since we last spoke."

"What?!" Pearl gasped "Diamond, you know this place? And that spirit?"

"I do." Diamond nodded "This temple was inherited to me, when I became a knight. And Aerovis is my spirit gaurdian."

"That is correct, Diamond." Aerovis smiled "But I believe that your friend might have explained before?"

"Which one?" Diamond asked.

"Why, Jade, of course." Aerovis smirked "Why, I do recall her, passing by several times, not once stopping to say hello."

"Wait." Echo held up a hand "Was she green, with a bo-staff?"

"Why, yes, that would be her." Aerovis nodded "How did you know about her?"

"Well..." Echo chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "Amethyst and I kinda ran into her, on our way and she tried to kill us."

"What?" Diamond gasped "That doesn't sound like something Jade would do. Not at random!"

"It's true." Echo retorted, pulling a green gemstone out of his pocket "And I have her gemstone to prove it."

"I don't believe it!" Diamond gasped "But why would she do such a thing?"

"Even the knights of legend are not safe from the Diamond Authority's mind control." Aerovis frowned "I'm afraid Jade may have become a late victim of the Authority's indoctrination, and was threatened with the destruction of her gemstone, if she refused to cooperate."

"My goodness." Pearl gasped "What has Homeworld become?"

"A place of horrors, ruled by terrifying tyrants." Aerovis declared "But there is still hope. Within this temple lies a power, far greater than those of the Diamond Authority. The last hope the Crystal Gems have left to save not only the Earth, but their own kind from a war path of devastation."

"But the dragon statue is meant to only gift the Gems with the gift of reproduction." Arlyn pointed out "How can it do that, but also be the last hope of humanity?"

"Simple." Aerovis turned to Diamond "Diamond, your powers of the Gem Knight of the wind has been lying dormant, ever since you left the Crystal Gems, and you've only awaken a very small portion of your old self. You and I must reunite and become one, and revive the knights legend."

And with a blinding light, Aerovis entered Diamonds body, as he began to glow with a bright light, his appearance began to change. As the light faded, only a shining knight stood in his place, wearing a shining blue samurai armor, resembling dragon scales, and a light blue dragon skull helmet, with shaded visors covering the face.

"Diamond?" Pearl gasped, shocked at what she had just witnessed what had occured "Is that you?"

"Yes." Nodded the samurai dragon warrior "I am Diamond, the Dragonic Hurricane of the Crystal Gem Knights. Protector of the innocent."

"Whoa." Steven gasped in awe "Too cool!"

"It's about to get cooler." Diamond said, turning to the statue "Now, to activate this statue of fate."

Diamond placed an armored hand on the center of the diamond, then the stautes eyes began to glow, then emitted a loud, dragon-like roar, as a beam of light shot into the sky, releasing a massive shockwave, as it spread from across the island, then spread even further.

But it didn't stop there, for the shockwave went even further, from the planet Earth, to other planets as well, affecting every Gem that was caught in the wave.

It even went so far as to reach Homeworld, as the Diamond Authority sat on their thrones, conversing about Homeworld stuff, when the wave reached them as well as every Gem on the Homeworld. While the other Diamond Authority members were oblivious to the effects of the shockwave, Yellow Diamond, however, felt it, as she rose from her throne and raced towards the closest window.

"Old Yeller?" Black Diamond snickered, watching as Yellow Diamond reached the window.

"Is something wrong?" Orange Diamond asked, confused.

"That sudden wave..." Yellow Diamond whispered to herself, knowing full well what it was, as she gazed at the sky "They finally found it, after all these years..."

"Yeller, will you answer us!" Red Diamond sneered "What's wrong?!"

"...Nothing." Yellow Diamond lied, shrugging her shoulders, as she made to return to her throne "Nothing at all."

"Hmph. Whatever you say." Red Diamond shrugged, but silently whispered to herself "Wierdo."

"So, those Crystal Clods finally found it." Yellow Diamond thought to herself "After all these years, they finally did something right. Too bad it's far too late, for my sister..."

Back on Earth, the Crystal Gems and the human accomplices stood there, as the statue died down, showing that the effects of the statue has been activated.

"What just happened?" Amethyst asked, letting go of the handle "Did it work or what?!"

"It is done." Diamond nodded, returning to his normal form "The statue has been activated and the Gems can now reproduce freely, with a mate of their choosing, without having to give up their physical form."

"So, does that mean..." Pearl stuttered "That we can have children without risk?"

"Yes, darling." Diamond smiled "It does."

"Oh Diamond!" Pearl burst into tears, as she embraced Diamond in a tight hug, kissing him on the lips, with plenty of passion "I feel so happy right now!"

"So am I, but at ease, love." Diamond chuckled "Not in front of Steven."

"This truely is great news." Lapis smiled, holding Arlyns arm "We really do appreciate this."

"This is a debt I cannot repay." Arlyn smiled "Thank you, for everything."

"Hey, no problem, bub." Micheal smirked, patting Arlyn on the shoulder "Just be ready for the responsibility, that comes with being a father."

"Oh believe me, pal, I will." Arlyn smirked "But first, when we get back to Beach City, we're going to stop by the doctors office, to see if Lapis really IS pregnant."

"I thought you already did?" Garnet frowned.

"Yeah, but our ships doctor isn't always right, sadly." Arlyn frowned "Why, I remember this one time, he told me I was diagnosed with high levels of cancer! Turns out, after I visited the doctor at one of the cities I visited, I was completely fine! Aside from a lost arm, and a few scars, here and there."

"So, your doctor might be wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"For his sake, he better not be." Arlyn sneered "Cancer is one thing, but pregnancy is something I take VERY seriously. If he's wrong, he'll be walking the plank."

"Well, asides from that, it's a mission accomplished!" Steven beamed happily "Let's head back to the ship and have a great, big party!"

Everyone laughed, as they left the temple and made their way back to the ship, eager to get a celebration started.

 **Honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this now or add more, but I think this should be enough. Hope you guys like it and can forgive if it seems a bit rushed. Enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Eleven: A Fun Night Indeed

After returning to the ship and setting a course for home, there was a celebration underway on the ship. Lights were flashing different colors, the whole crew was on deck, drinking, dancing, having the time of their lives. Even The Crystal Gems and their human accomplices were enjoying themselves, while Echo simply watch as Amethyst was doing some crazy dance moves on the dance floor.

"Check out these moves!" Amethyst boasted, doing a corkscrew head spin, as Echo simply watched.

"Yeah, you got moves, alright." Echo rolled his eyes, watching Amethyst dance.

Meanwhile, Micheal and Garnet were at the bar section of the ship, getting some drinks. The two sat at a table, as Micheal downed another bottle of whiskey.

"Haven't had whiskey like this in a long while." Micheal admitted, tossing the empty bottle to the side.

"You seem to handle your drinking quite well." Garnet pointed pointed out, stoicly, adjusting her shades "Have you ever been intoxicated before?"

"Only a few times, but that was after I retired from the army." Micheal shrugged "And before I met the Diamond Authority and got my powers. Now, because of this healing factor, I can't never really enjoy a good hangover or two."

"I see." Garnet nodded "Perhaps that's actually a good thing. You can enjoy the drinks and not worry about doing anything stupid, while your drunk."

"True." Micheal admitted "But it gets rather depressing after a while. Kinda like Steve Rogers, after Bucky was presumed dead, in the First Avenger."

"I see." Garnet mused, unsure about the last part "Nonetheless, it's better you be sober and at your best, and not having a hangover, doing things you may regret."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Micheal agreed "Better to focus on the present, while looking forward to the future, while not dwelling on the past."

"Exactly." Garnet smiled "Just as long as you don't get into serious trouble."

"Troubles been my middle name for quite some time." Micheal chuckled.

"Not true." Garnet smiled, kissing Micheals cheek "Your name is 'cutiepie'."

"Aw shucks." Micheal blushed "Yer makin' me blush."

Suddenly, one member of the crew bumped into Micheal, spilling his drink and falling over on his face.

"Ouch!" The disgruntled crew member grumbled "Sorry about that, mate. Didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"It's okay." Micheal said, offering a hand, which the man accepted, as Micheal noticed some odd features about the man.

The man wore a pair of white, baggy pants, a pair of light green boots, a bright yellow jacket over a white t-shirt, and a moderate green headband. His hair was blonde, his skin was tanned and he had dark green eyes.

"Sorry for bumping into you, sir." The man chuckled nervously, offering a friendly handshake "Name's Perin. Perin Troy."

"Micheal Andreas." Micheal nodded, returning the handshake "Nice to meet you, Perin."

"Micheal Andreas?" Perin gasped "As in THE Micheal Andreas? The great war hero?!"

"Well, I don't know about hero..." Micheal chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be modest. I'm your biggest fan!" Perin declared, as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen "Is it okay if I ask for your autograph?"

"I guess not." Micheal shrugged, signing his name on the sheet of paper "Anything for a fan."

"Thanks." Perin smiled, putting the paper in his pocket "The family back home is going to love it!"

"Hey, Mikey, old friend." Arlyn beamed, joining the chat "How are you, old friend?"

"Quite well, pirate." Micheal chuckled "It's been a while, but the Black Raven hasn't lost its touch."

"Indeed." Arlyn smiled, then placed a hand on Perin's shoulder "How are you, Perin?"

"Quite well, sir." Perin saluted "You know Micheal Andreas, sir?"

"Quite, indeed." Arlyn nodded "In fact, before you, he was once my quartermaster, for quite some time. Not one for words, but plenty loyal."

"Really?" Perin gasped "You mean that the great war hero was your second mate, before me?"

"For a time, yeah." Arlyn shrugged "But we went our seperate ways, after some time. Something about seeing the 'bigger picture', hmm?"

"Arlyn, we talked about this." Micheal frowned "I left because I had some stuff to take care of some personal stuff."

"Sure, sure." Arlyn joked "Now, Perin, you'd best get back to work. The cannon balls aren't going to sort themselves."

"Aye, captain." Perin saluted, before turning to Micheal "It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Andreas."

"You too, kid." Micheal smiled, as Perin left, before turning to Arlyn with a glare "I told you not to go mouthing off about me."

"Hey, relax, will ya?" Arlyn smirked "I only told him the _good_ stuff about you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You still shouldn't be telling strangers about him, without his consent." Garnet scolded "You never know who you may give the information to."

"Relax, Perin's my quartermaster." Arlyn frowned "He's trust worthy and plenty loyal. He know's when he should keep his mouth shut."

"As long as he's the only one who knows and no one else." Micheal stated, sternly "No one else, asides you and the crew, needs to know about me. Understand?"

"Crystal." Arlyn declared "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an incopetent doctor I need to fire, before we hit shore, and see a _real_ doctor."

As Arlyn left, Micheal and Garnet resumed to their chatting.

Meanwhile, Diamond was bellow deck, in the guest room, sitting on a bed, with Jade's gemstone in a chair in front of him. His arms were crossed and he simply stared intensely at the gemstone, as if waiting for Jade to emerge.

As Diamond was lost in his thoughts, Pearl entered the room.

"Hello, dear." Pearl greeted, courtly "She still hasn't emerged yet?"

"No." Diamond said, bluntly "Not yet."

"Perhaps her regeneration takes more time than ours." Pearl shrugged.

"Or maybe she's too afraid to face me." Diamond said "After all these years, I trusted her with my life and what happens? She turns out to be another one of the Diamond Authority proxies."

"Don't say that." Pearl frowned "Jade is your friend and comrade and always will be loyal to you."

"Then why did this happen?" Diamond demanded "Why did she attack Echo and Amethyst? Why would she do something like that, and never come to me for help?"

"Perhaps she wanted to protect you." Pearl suggested "She cared a lot about you and didn't want the Diamond Authority to come after you."

"Well, things are different now." Diamond sighed "I doubt the Diamond Authority are gonna waste their time, looking for me. They'd send her, as their proxy, to try and break me."

"That doesn't mean you should lose faith in her." Pearl declared "She's still your friend, and given time, things will be better for us."

"Perhaps." Diamond mused, his eyes still remained on the gemstone "I just wish she would give me some closure, at least."

Suddenly, as soon as he said that, the gemstone began to glow, and suddenly float, as a white silhouette figure form the shape of a young human, then turn green, as Jade finished her regeneration.

"Finally, I'm back!" Jade beamed "What a relief!"

"Jade?" Diamond asked "Is it really you?"

"Diamond?" Jade turned to him, seeing Pearl beside him, as he stood up "I guess that Echo kid told you what happened, huh?"

"Yes." Diamond said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jade nodded "Just needed something to severe the connection of the Diamond Authority's control over me. And when Echo chopped me up, it broke the connection I had with Homeworld. He's set me free."

"So, you won't go berserk now?" Diamond asked "You can make your own choices now?"

"I was made to have my own choices." Jade declared "The Diamond Authority just wasn't willing to let me think for myself, but now, I'm free."

"That's good to hear." Diamond smiled "At least we know that you're rourself now."

"Yep." Jade smiled, before turning to Pearl, with a frown "So, you're Pearl, huh?"

"Yes." Pearl nodded, giving Jade a cold stare "I am."

"Well, then..." Jade began to say, and suddenly hug her "It's really great to meet you!"

"Huh?" Pearl gasped, suddenly startled by the sudden hug.

"I must say, it's actually an honor, to meet the future bride of my brother!" Jade beamed, while giving Diamond a small wink "I'm SOOOO happy that my brother is happy with the one he loves!"

"Ummm...thanks?" Pearl said, awkwardly.

"No problem." Jade said, happily.

"Well then," Pearl turned to Diamond "Dear, the party will be taking place on the top deck. Whenever you're ready, meet me up there. We have a special surprise waiting for you."

"Sure thing." Diamond nodded, as Pearl left, he turned to Jade "What're you doing?"

"Just keeping our past relationship buried, for now." Jade shrugged "Wouldn't want Pearl giving me the stink eye, for my entire stay here, can I?"

"Don't you think you already overdid that part?" Diamond raised an eyebrow "You made her feel a bit uncomfortable."

"And I apologize." Jade said "But this is my first time keeping a friendly relationship here, and I don't want to mess it up."

"I understand, but just play it cool." Diamond said "Nothing major, just keep it smooth. Okay?"

"Got it." Jade nodded "Now, guess we'd better get to the surprise party."

"Right." Diamond nodded, as they made their way to the upper deck.

As Diamond and Jade went to the door that leads to the deck, Pearl was there, waiting at the door.

"Okay, are you ready?" Pearl asked, excited.

"I am." Diamond nodded "So, what's the surprise?"

"Take a look." Pearl smirked, as she opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Diamond was greeted with a great surprise, as the whole deck was decorated to fit a sort of great occassion.

"And here is the man of the hour!" Arlyn declared, holding up a wine glass "Diamond Bloodstone Mercury!"

"All hail Diamond!" The whole crew bellowed.

"I see you guys wasted no time in readying the celebration." Diamond chuckled, with a smile.

"And why not?" Arlyn smirked "Now that we've found the dragon statue, we're taken the few days off! Do you know what that means?"

The crew cheered, with their own opinions.

"No more plundering!"

"Drinking all night long!"

"And with women!"

The crew glared at Perin.

"What?" Perin frowned "It's true!"

The crew suddenly burst out in laughter, now understanding the joke.

"And Diamond," Arlyn patted Diamonds shoulder, pointing towards a karaoke stage "I want you to have the honors."

"What do you mean?" Diamond asked, confused.

"Why, get on the stage and sing!" Arlyn declared "You know what that is, right?"

"Of course, I know what that is." Diamond said "But I'm not exactly the best singer."

"Diamond, your singing isn't _that_ bad." Pearl grinned "Or don't you remember that wonderful song you sung to me, when we first started dating?"

"Of course I do." Diamond defended "It's just been a while."

"Well, why not find out?" Pearl urged.

"Well," Diamond began, before giving up "Alright. But only because you asked me to, love."

"That's the spirit, mate." Arlyn smirked, as he urged Diamond toward the stage "Now, get up there and sing!"

"Alright, alright." Diamond said "No need to shove."

Diamond made his way up to the stage, and as he stood up there, he was rather nervous. While he was okay with singing a few songs for Pearl, especially when it's just the two of them, he never sung in front of a large crowd before. He took in a breath, then nodded to the dj to begin the instrumental of the first song.

The crew began cheering, as the music blasted from the speaker, as Diamond could see that the Gems and the human accomplices nodded in approval, as he began to sing.

 _The hot wind blowing_

 _Jagged lines across the sand._

 _The crumbling buildings_

 _In our minds are all that stand._

 _Just like the buffalo,_

 _Blindly following the herd._

 _We try to justify_

 _All the things that have occured._

The music began picking up pace slightly, as Diamond continued.

 _I don't know what I've been told,_

 _But the wishes of the people can't be controlled._

 _I don't know what I've been told,_

 _But the wishes of the people can't be controlled._

The crew was cheering like crazy, and the Gems were cheering him on, as he continued.

 _Heat of the desert._

 _Dust settles on my face._

 _Without a compass_

 _The soldier knows no disgrace._

 _Out of the ashes._

 _The eagle rises still._

 _Freedom is calling_

 _To all those who bend their will._

 _Here I am._

 _Dirty and faceless,_

 _Waiting to heed your instruction._

 _On my own._

 _Invisible warrior._

 _I am a wind of destruction!_

A strong gust of wind blew, as the crew was cheering even louder, and the Gems simply cheered him on.

"Sing it, Big D!" Amethyst whooped.

"You're doing great, Diamond!" Pearl cheered.

"Woohoo! Yeah, MC Diamond! WOO!" Steven cheered happily.

As the song was getting close to the final verse, Diamond continued with the final lyrics.

 _We fight for justice_

 _In a forgotten place._

 _Fulfill our duty_

 _Then vanish without a trace._

 _Don't need a medal_

 _For al the men we kill._

 _Freedom is calling_

 _To all those who bend their will!_

The crew cheered, as Diamond finished the song.

 _Winds of destruction!_

As the song ended, the crew clapped and cheered in approval, as Diamond stepped down to rejoin his friends.

"That was AWESOME, Diamond!" Steven cheered "I had know idea you could sing so great!"

"What can I say?" Diamond shrugged, sitting down next to Pearl "I used to do a few tones back then."

"How good it is that we get to hear your amazing voice again." Pearl giggled "You're almost as good as me."

"Yeah, well, I had an amazing teacher." Diamond grinned.

"Well, now that we've found the dragon statue," Amethyst spoke up "You guys wouldn't have to worry about having kids now. Right?"

"I suppose not." Diamond shrugged "But that can wait until after our wedding."

"This is truly a blessing." Rose smiled, appearing beside Echo "I only wish we could've found it sooner."

"Perhaps." Garnet admitted "But what's happened has happened. For now, we enjoy our celebration."

"Here, here!" The group chorused, as they klinked their glasses together, enjoying their celebration.

 _After two days..._

Two days, after the team reached home and finished off their celebrations, and after an incident, involving Echo learning how to summon plant-like guardians, the celebration ended well. Arlyn had his crew prep the ship for departure, as the Gems and the human accomplices were about to see them off.

"Well, it was fun, having you, Mr Calder!" Steven beamed happily "We should do it again sometime!"

"Yeah, we might." Arlyn chuckled "Until then, I have to return to Nassua, to check on some old friends. Perhaps we'll meet again."

"Make sure he stays out of trouble, Lapis." Pearl told Lapis, sternly "And it goes for you as well."

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'll make sure he stays on his best behavior." Lapis said, before turning to Diamond "And I wish you two the best of luck in your future."

"Thanks, Lapis." Diamond smiled "And I hope you're not too angry with me."

"Of course not." Lapis chuckled "We're friends, always and forever."

"I do hope that you intend to take your position as a friend of the Crystal Gems seriously, Arlyn." Garnet said, pointing out the flag, purple outer color, with a white star over a blue skull, flying underneath the main flag "Our flag shows your alligence to us. Fly it with pride."

"I will." Arlyn smiled, as he and Lapis boarded the ship "Now, it's time for the Black Raven to set sail. In hopes that we meet again."

As the pirates left, it was time for the Crystal Gems to say farewell to their human companions, as Micheal finished starting up his motorcycle, as Garnet approached.

"Well, now that my job's finished, I'd best be on my way." Micheal declared.

"Will I ever see you again?" Garnet asked.

"We'll see." Micheal shrugged "I have some stuff to take care of. Until then, I'm on my own."

"But will we ever meet again?" Garnet asked again.

"Of course, but it depends." Micheal stated "I'm still not sure how we're gonna make this work."

"I know it will." Garnet declared, adjusting her shades "I only ask that we meet again."

"Of course." Micheal smiled "Like I said, I'm glad to have someone like you to talk to."

"And I am glad to have met someone like you." Garnet smiled "I always told myself that a fusion can never really find love. But I was wrong. Though Ruby and Sapphire have each other, I have my own feelings for love."

"Still not sure if that makes any sense, but I'll take it, for now." Micheal nodded "I'm glad we met."

"As am I." Garnet nodded, before planting a kiss on Micheal's cheek, then Micheal rode off into the sunset.

Echo was about to leave, before having his path blocked by Amethyst, who gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey, cute stuff." Amethyst chuckled "Where you headed to?"

"Where do you think?" Echo frowned "Now that I'm done helping you guys, I'm leaving."

"Are you gonna come visit again?" Amethyst asked, hopefully "It would really be cool if you would."

"Maybe." Echo shrugged "But right now, I need to be on my own for a while."

"But you don't have to leave." Amethyst frowned "You could stay with us."

"No thanks." Echo bluntly said "I need to be on my own for a while. Maybe some other time."

"Alright." Amethyst smirked "But first-"

"I know the drill." Echo rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on Amethyst's lips "Just don't forget your end of the bargain. And don't you dare try to follow."

"I won't have to worry about that." Amethyst grinned "See you soon, babe!"

Echo rolled his eyes, as he activated his makeshift hoverboard and left the scene.

And now, Jade was about to leave, as she approached her newfound friends.

"Well, It's time for me to be on my way." Jade declared "It was good meeting you all."

"Just don't be a stranger, okay?" Diamond smiled "We can always make more room for new recruits."

"Of course." Jade smiled "Until we meet again, Crystal Gems."

As she left, the Gems and Steven entered the house, reflecting on their wild adventure.

"This was the best week EVER!" Steven beamed happily "I got to more more Gems and made more new friends!"

"Today was indeed a good day." Diamond chuckled.

"Yes it was." Pearl smiled "And tomorrow is about to get even better."

She was right. Whatever tomorrow may bring, it will make more memories for the Crystal Gems to remember.

 **I hope the end of this chapter wasn't too rushed. I hope you guys can forgive me if it was, I was just so busy with classes, I just don't ever get enough time for myself anymore, nowadays. Still, I will do my best to get these chapters uploaded as soon as possible, and I'm sorry that they may seem rushed. Still, hope you enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Twelve: Tips about Family

It was a rainy day, as Steven sat on his bed, watching tv, as the warp pad lit up, and Diamond and Pearl entered, carrying a bubbled Gem.

"Hey, guys!" Steven smiled, running up to them "How are things?"

"Quite well, kid." Diamond smiled, warping away the gemstone "Another corrupted Gem bites the dust."

"Awesome!" Steven smiled "Pearl must've taught you a lot about sword fighting!"

"Among other things." Diamond smirked "But most of what I learned about the way of the sword was originally taught to me by my father."

"Really?" Steven gasped "I never heard about him! What was he like?!"

"Only from what Pearl told me." Diamond smirked, turning to Pearl "Didn't you mention that he was as stubborn as any bull?"

"That was a long time ago, when we first met!" Pearl defended "He never was reasonable."

"Wow!" Steven gasped in awe "I can't believe that you met Diamonds dad, Pearl! Please, tell me all about it!"

"Well, let's see," Pearl mused, trying to explain "It was years ago, before you and Diamond were born, before we met Greg."

"Did someone call my name?"

They looked up to see Greg enter the house.

"Oh, hey, Greg." Diamond smiled "What brings you here?"

"Just checkin'." Greg shrugged "Now, what you guys up to?"

"Just about to tell Steven a bit about Diamonds father." Pearl declared.

"Really?" Greg gasped "Man, Ole' Joey sure was a heck of a guy."

"You mean you've met him before?!" Steven asked.

"Oh yeah, and boy, was he a show off." Greg grinned "It was a while ago, after I started a relationship with your mother, and there he was, sitting on the sand beside Blue Diamond. Boy, those two was a great sight."

"Wow." Steven said in awe "How close were they?"

"Very close, Steven." Pearl explained "At first, Joey and Blue were heated rivals, but over time, the bond between the two grew so strong, it bloomed into a beautiful romance between the two." She chuckled "I'm surprised those two even tolerated each other."

"But things changed when they got married and Blue became pregnant." Greg sighed "But Joey, level headed as always, was with her the whole way. And when Diamond came into the world and Blue departed, Joey found strength to keep moving forward, thanks to the one thing that reminds him of Blue."

"What happened to him?" Steven asked.

"He was killed in a flood, some years back." Diamond said "Or at least maybe. His body was never found."

"Maybe he survived?" Steven suggested.

"I doubt that, Steven." Pearl frowned "As strong as Joey was, there's no way he could have survived."

"You can't say that for sure." Greg protested "Joey's a pretty tough shell, I'm certain there was a chance he survived. I mean, he did beat you, Garnet and Amethyst, and even Rose in close combat."

"That was different, Greg." Pearl declared "As durable and strong as Joey is, there's no way he could've survived that flood."

"Wait a minute." Steven said "What do you mean? Joey beat them?"

"When we first met Joey, we just figured him for a passerby." Pearl explained "But when in combat, he drew out a MASSIVE buster sword, that made Diamond's katana look like a toothpick!"

"Hey!" Diamond frowned "The smaller, the faster the blade!"

"What was it like?" Steven asked.

"It was nothing I've ever seen before." Pearl explained "The sword, called Dragon Fang, is an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. On the sharp side of the blade, there were pointed metal teeth, pointed outward, but Joey sometimes revs it up, like a giant chainsaw!"

"Wow! Sounds awesome!" Steven gasped "Where did he get it?!"

"Actually, he did mention forging the blade himself." Greg declared "Why, I even remember some of the stories he told, about traveling the world, fighting injustice and crime! Why, there was this one time where he took out an entire mafia gang, in Russia, all equiped with assault rifles, using only his sword."

"WOW!" Steven gasped in amazement "He must've been a REALLY powerful GEM!"

"Actually, Steven, my father wasn't a Gem." Diamond chuckled "He was actually a human."

"What?!" Steven gasped "So does that mean-"

"Yeah." Diamond grinned "I'm half human, like you."

"Wow!" Steven beamed "I can't believe that I'm not the only half-Gem, half-human here!"

"Well, being a hybrid isn't always a bad thing." Diamond joked, turning to Pearl "With this kind of charm-"

"Diamond, please," Pearl chuckled, pecking Diamond on the cheek "Not in front of Steven."

"Well, everything worked out in the end, right?" Steven asked.

"Of course." Pearl smiled "I've been reunited with my lover, and you got to make new friends."

"Yep." Diamond nodded "And keep in mind, Steven, that family is the most important thing you can ever get. Never take them for granted."

"Right. Always hold family close." Steven smiled.

And the four sat together, watching tv together, as the newest episode of Dragon Ball Super came on.

 **I hope you guys can forgive the long delay, I've had some stuff to take care of, like some last minute christmas shopping and other stuff, but now I might be getting back into the vibe, now that it's all squared away, and I will be posting more often, I hope. Until then, enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Thirteen: Pearl's Surprise

Today was a pretty exhausting day for both Diamond and Pearl. After deciding where their wedding would take place, on the beach, they had to do rehearsal for the wedding, which took almost all day, taking several breaks in between sessions, but it was the longest day they ever had. Now, as they lied down together on the couch, after the tiring day, cuddling rather close to one another.

"Ugh, such a tiring day!" Pearl declared, nuzzling against her lover "I never imagined that preparing for a wedding would be so exhausting!"

"Well, it's something humans are used to, I guess." Diamond shrugged "It's something we need to adjust to."

"Well, after all that we've been through, we can have some alone time," Pearl smiled "While Amethyst and the others work on that 'special thing' I have in store for you."

"And I wonder what that might be?" Diamond smirked "You said you had a special gift, but I've seen no gift."

"I had just come up with it yesterday." Pearl declared "And besides, with the new company, I'm sure they'll be done in no time."

As if on queue, the temple door opened, revealing Amethyst, alongside two other Gems. The first one was a tall, slim but curvy figure, with waist length violet hair, light blue skin, dark purple eyes, wore a pair of moderate blue skin-tight sweatpants, a dark blue muscle t-shirt, and moderate violet boots, and her gemstone was located on her right shoulder, and her name was Tanzanite, one of Micheals most trusted and loyal squad members.

The second one was tall, about Garnets height, with broad muscles, a shaved head, with pale green skin, honey-yellow eyes, wore gray boots, a blue body suit and a white headband and his gemstone was on the back of his left hand, and his name was Brucite, a Gem from the Kindergarten, years ago, and one of Micheals toughest squad member.

"Well, we've finished that request you asked." Tanzanite declared "Hope it was worth it."

"Yeah, it took us a while, the darn place was supposed to be massive!" Brucite groaned.

"Alright, are you ready for your surprise?" Pearl smiled with glee, leading Diamond to the temple door.

"Of course." Diamond chuckled "Let's have a look."

They walked up to the temple door, and there was a small Diamond gemstone on the door, right next to the Pearl gemstone.

"Go ahead, dear." Pearl urged "Give it a try."

Rolling his eyes, Diamonds gemstone began to glow, and at the same time, the Diamond gemstone on the door began glowing as well, and the door opened, and much to Diamonds shock and awe, reveals Diamonds own room. It had a sort of Japanese themed style to it, having two cherry blossom trees, one on each side of the room, a yoga matt underneath the shade of the right side tree, a small table with two chairs underneath the left side tree, a large Japanese styled Zen platform bed, with a lamp on the nightstand, next to the bed, and on the wall, most of it, was decorated with all of Japanese weaponry.

Nonetheless, Diamond was amazed.

"Wow." Diamond gasped in awe.

"So, Big D." Amethyst smirked with a toothy grin "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Diamond said, before giving a big smile "I love it!"

"Well, I'm glad you did." Brucite groaned "Took all damn day, just to build the thing, not to mention find the accessories."

"I knew that you always took a liking to the human's Japanese culture," Pearl declared "So, I did some research on the Japanese culture and voila!"

"It's beautiful." Diamond nodded, with a grin "Although, not as beautiful as you are."

"Flatterer." Pearl joked, blushing "But sometimes, you do speak the truth."

"Perhaps we should give these two some private time, guys." Amethyst suggested.

"Good idea, Amethyst, before I lose my lunch." Tanzanite agreed, grimacing at the thought.

"I still don't see the big deal." Brucite shrugged.

As the three left, Pearl only chuckled.

"Well, those three are gone." She smiled "Steven and Greg are visiting Connie, Micheal and Garnet are sailing with Arlyn and Lapis. As I see it, we have the whole day together."

"Then how about we spend it doing something a bit more intimate?" Diamond smirked, as he held Pearl around the waist.

"You read my mind, dear." Pearl smiled, licking her lips, as they fell onto the bed, embraced in a passionate kiss.

 **I apologize for the short chapter and the long delay, I've been very busy with work and other important things, so please forgive me and please continue to be patient with me. Also, I want to thank you guys for continuing to show support and I assure you, I will do better at bringing these chapters sooner, if not, please be patient. Anyway, continue showing support and I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Fourteen: Hand of Reassurance

Diamond awoke in a dark place. His vision was slightly burry, as he struggled to regain his vision; he noticed that the sky was darkly black. As he struggled to rise to his feet, he noticed that he was at the entryway into Beach City; however, the sign the labeled 'Welcome to Beach City' was destroyed, chopped in half.

"What happened?" Diamond thought to himself, shocked at his surroundings "How did I end up here?"

He walked down the road and as he entered the city, but to his shock, most of the buildings were abandoned or destroyed.

"What happened to Beach City?" Diamond gasped, shocked at the empty houses and buildings "Where is everyone?"

He spotted the Big Donut and ventured inside and what he saw was shocking; the bodies of Sadie and Lars lay cold and mutilated, on top of one another.

"Sadie," Diamond gasped in shock "Lars."

He quickly exited the shop, then quickly made his way down the road, making his way to the temple, but stopped at the car wash to find an even more horrific scene; Greg's van smashed, with Greg still inside, lifeless.

"Greg, not you too." Diamond shuddered.

Diamond fled from the scene, finally arriving at the temple, but stopped at a terrible scene on the beach; both Amethyst and Echo lay dead, both Echo's arms torn off and Amethyst's head ripped from her body.

"No, this can't be." Diamond groaned "Not Echo and Amethyst."

He ran down the dock, where the Black Raven was docked, but as he got on board, he was horrified at what he saw; everybody on deck was dead, as he also spotted the corpses of his other friends. Arlyn's corpse was hanging in the mast by his intestines, Michael's throat was slit and the bottom half of his body was crushed by a fallen mast, Ruby and Sapphire were separated and their arms were ripped off, and Lapis Lazuli's wings were ripped off.

"Oh sweet Sugar." Diamond shuddered, shocked by the scene "Michael, Arlyn, Ruby and Sapphire, even Lapis."

As Diamond forced himself off the ship, he fell to his knees.

"Oh, sweet merciful Sugar. What matter of fiend would do something so awful?" Diamond wondered, feeling sick, when he suddenly realized "PEARL!"

Forcing himself to his feet, Diamond made a mad dash to the temple, breaking down the door, franticly looking about.

"Pearl! Where are you?!" Diamond shouted, fearing the worst, but he felt his blood run cold, as he look toward the stairs, which were covered in white colored blood. Fearing the worst, he ran up the stairs, and once he reached the top of the stairs, he stopped in his tracks at what he saw Pearl lying on the bed, the bed wet with what looks like her blood.

"Pearl?" Diamond whimpered, as he slowly approached the body, before seeing an opening in Pearls neck.

"No…" Diamond stuttered, as tears ran down his face, and fell to his knees, as he let out a loud cry "NOOOOOO!"

His sadness flowed, before hearing a shrill scream.

"That voice," Diamond calmed himself, before realizing "Connie!"

Putting his sadness aside, Diamond darted outside, seeing a trail of blood. Following the trail, Diamond halted at a horrible site; Connie, lying on the ground, lifeless, with a massive cut across her abdomen.

"Oh Sugar," Diamond sobbed "I'm so sorry, Connie."

Looking up from the horrid scene, he saw something in the distance, so he forced himself into a run toward the site.

"No, this can't be." Diamond mumbled to himself, as he got closer, a horrible realization coming to him.

"No, no, no, no," Diamond repeated to himself, and upon arriving at the site, and much to his horror, saw the corpse of Steven, his throat slit and his gem crushed.

"STEVEN!" Diamond screamed at the top of his lungs, falling to his knees, sobbing "Steven, no! I'm so sorry." 

"You should be."

He looked up; his eyes blurry with tears, as he saw a stranger approach from the distance, carrying what seemed like a massive scythe.

"Who are you?!" Diamond demanded, wiping the tears from his eyes, as the figure got closer, he registered that the figure was female, in her twenties, from the looks of it, her outfit resembling the grim reaper, her armor resembling skeletal bones, and her hair hidden under a large, black hooded cloak, yet her face clearly visible, as she glared nastily at him.

"All hail the great knight." The stranger mused, ignoring Diamonds demand "Let us remember him as a protector," She spread her arms out "and not the one who gave us this." Gesturing to the devastation, she continued "As our mother's savior. And not our betrayer." She looked up at the sky, her face registering a blank grace "Let us remember her for you." She returned her gaze to Diamond, her nasty glare returning "And not for YOU." She stepped closer, readying her scythe "All hail the fallen knight. The one who was supposed to protect us all!" She held the scythe against his throat "But now I must save us…" She grinned wickedly "From YOU."

Immediately, Diamond shot up, fully awake and in his bed, in cold sweat, panting heavily, with the blanket covering the lower half of his body, with his feet sticking out.

"What the-?" Diamond wondered, looking about his surroundings, before letting out a sigh of relief "Thank Sugar it was only a dream. I mean, the way the guys were killed made no sense, they would all have retreated into their gems."

Diamond half-heartedly chuckled, before frowning "It's barely morning. I'd better get back to sleep."

Diamond laid back down, under the covers, trying to get back to sleep, only to be greeted with more terrifying nightmares.

 _The next morning…_

Pearl opened the door to Diamonds room, looking to greet her future husband.

"Good morning, Diamond." She purred.

Diamond, however, sat up with a groan. His hair was a mess and his eyes appeared slightly red.

"Morning, Pearl." He yawned.

"Diamond, did you not sleep well last night?" Pearl noted the bags under his eyes "You look tired."

"I'm fine, dear." Diamond declared.

"You certainly don't seem fine." Pearl said firmly, before softening "Diamond, I am your wife to be. I would like to know what's wrong."

"It's nothing." Diamond insisted "Just a bad dream is all."

"What about?" Pearl asked.

"Very horrid things." Diamond revealed "I saw everyone dead. Murdered by an unknown scythe wielding killer."

"Sounds awful." Pearl sympathized "What could've caused these bad dreams?"

"I'm not sure." Diamond shrugged "All I know is that it's someone with great distain of me."

"Sounds like some bad karma." Pearl mused "Could it have been the fight you had with Sophie?"

"Maybe." Diamond nodded, the memory of his fight against Sophie popped into his head "Before her betrayal, she revealed that she had an adopted sister. I fear that once word reaches her about Sophie's fate, that sister may come here for revenge."

"I doubt that sister even knows who you are, or about the Crystal Gems." Pearl declared "Perhaps it's nothing."

"Maybe." Diamond frowned "I don't know."

"No need to worry so much about it." Pearl insisted "Now, get yourself dressed and out of bed. The others are waiting."

As Pearl left, Diamond still had his doubts. Ever since he decided to stay with Steven and the Gems, he kept feeling his confidence slip with each passing day; even Jasper's words put a damper on his spirits. Diamond swore his loyalty to Rose, but he began feeling doubts about his position among the Crystal Gems. He still holds a vast friendship amongst them, becoming a father figure for Steven, an excellent lover to Pearl, a big brother to Amethyst, a good student to Garnet, and once saw Rose a mother figure. He even grew to accept Lapis as a very close friend. But that dream with that wicked character puts some doubts in his mind.

Putting these thoughts temporarily aside, Diamond got out of bed, got a quick shower, brushed his hair, put it up in a ponytail, a pair of light blue jeans, a white muscle shirt, a black leather jacket and stepped into the living room, finding no one.

"The gang must've gone out." Diamond mused "Well, I have some time to myself."

Diamond stepped outside, leaning on the wooden railing, simply admiring the view, letting out a sad sigh.

"What if I'm not strong enough though?" Diamond thought to himself "What if that dream is a prediction of the future?"

He continued to ponder these thoughts of his thoughts, until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Diamond?" A familiar voice said.

Diamond looked over his shoulder, to see Jade, with a worried expression.

"Jade?" Diamond raised an eyebrow "What're you doing here?"

"I sensed doubt in your heart." Jade shrugged "What bothers you?"

"I don't know." Diamond shrugged "I fear that I may not be strong enough to protect my friends."

"Is that all?" Jade smirked.

"I'm not sure." Diamond shrugged "I keep having nightmares about my friends dying in front of me. And I was not strong enough to save them."

"You're allowing you fears to obstruct your confidence." Jade declared "You're strong enough to protect them."

"How can you tell?" Diamond asked.

"Because I fought beside you and saw your strength and potential." Jade declared, with a smile "I know that you're strong enough, and you become stronger every day, because you have something to fight for."

"You really think so?" Diamond asked.

"Of course." Jade smiled "You're stronger than you realize. And so long as you have something to fight for, you become stronger from your belief."

"You're right." Diamond smiled "I know I'm strong, and I'll find more of my hidden potential. Thank you, Jade."

"Anytime, my friend." Jade smiled, hugging him "Well, I'd best be gone, before your Pearl appears and tries to hurt me out of jealousy."

"Yeah." Diamond nodded "Until we meet again."

"Farewell." Jade bowed, before leaving.

Diamond stood on the walkway, continuing to admire the view, until the warp pad lit up, as Pearl warped into the living room.

"Hello, Diamond." Pearl smiled "Feeling any better?"

"You bet." Diamond smirked, walking to Pearls side and bringing her in for a kiss "I feel a lot better, and now, much better, now that you're back."

"Oh, Diamond." Pearl chuckled, returning the kiss "I'm glad to see that you're happy again. What brought such motivation?"

"Had a talk with an old friend." Diamond shrugged "And so long as I have something to fight for, I'll fight to the bitter end."

"That's the Diamond I know and love." Pearl smiled.

The two leaned in closer and passionately kissed, Diamonds confidence lit anew.

 **Hey, guys. Sorry I'm being late with these chapters lately, and making you guys wait, but I've been busy as of late. So forgive me, if these chapters come out a bit late, and if they seem a bit rushed, I really hope you can forgive me. Hope you enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Steven Universe: Diamond Heart

Chapter Fifteen: The Perfect Surprise

A few days later, after an incident involving Jasper, the wedding was finally underway, at Pearls favorite tree. The guests were seated, and Diamond and Pearl were up front, facing each other, about to be declared newly wedded, as Mister Smiley stood at the podium.

"Friends." He began "We are here today to celebrate the bonding of two souls. They have up and downs, defeats and triumphs. And finally, they are brought together in loving marriage in our holy celebration. They both have written their own vows and are prepared to speak them." He nodded to the two so they could begin.

Diamond was the first to speak "Pearl, when I first came into this world, I thought I would be better off on my own, but you have brought out the best in me and gave me something to fight for. Ever since my parents died, you've been by my side since day one and for the love you've given me, I want to spend every day with you, until the day I pass from this world."

"Diamond, before I met you, I thought I could never fall in love." Pearl admitted "But the time I spent with you made me feel like I've never felt before. And over time, you made me feel strong and helped me through the moments where I felt weak. I love you, Diamond, and am honored and privileged to be your wife."

There wasn't a single dry eye under the tree.

"Beautiful." Lapis sniffed.

"Are you cryin', babe?" Amethyst asked Echo.

"Of course not." Echo snorted, wiping the water from his eyes "Just my allergies."

"Do you, Diamond, take Pearl to be your lawful wedded wife?" Mister Smiley asked Diamond.

"I do." Diamond nodded.

"Do you, Pearl, take Diamond to be your lawful wedded husband?" Mister Smiley asked Pearl.

"I do." Pearl nodded.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Mister Smiley smiled "The rings, please."

Steven then brought forth the rings, which rested on a velvet pillow. Diamond placed his over his ring finger, then Pearl placed hers over her own ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride." Mister Smiley declared.

The couple embraced in a long, sweet kiss, and the crowd cheered loudly.

 _A few days later…_

A few days, the Crystal Gems and their human companions were at the Temple, with the exception of Pearl and Greg and Steven. After the wedding, Diamond and Pearl booked a trip to the Hawaiian Islands, enjoying days on the beach and cuddling in their hotel room. After they came home, however, Pearl began experiencing stomach pains, and booked an appointment with Dr Maheswaran, and what she discovered shocked both of them, mostly terrified Pearl. At home, the Gems and their human companions were waiting for the results.

"I hope everything's okay." Said a worried Diamond, as he paced back and forth behind the couch.

"Relax, Big D." Amethyst rolled her eyes "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Yeah. Try to calm down, man." Michael agreed.

Then suddenly, Greg, Steven and Pearl entered, causing Diamond to halt in place.

"Well, what is it?" Diamond asked, worried "Is it serious?"

"You could say that." Pearl nodded, her face impassive.

"What is it?" Diamond asked, worriedly.

"You may want to sit down for this." Pearl suggested.

Diamond sat down on the couch.

"I'm not sick or anything." Pearl declared "But I am… pregnant."

The whole house was silent, and Diamonds jaw dropped.

"Wha-" Diamond stuttered "Y-you're preg…"

"Yes." Pearl nodded "I'm going to have a baby."

"That… That's wonderful!" Diamond smiled, grabbing Pearl around the waist and spinning her around "We're gonna be parents!"

"Wow, a baby!" Connie squealed.

"Wow! Diamond and Pearl are gonna be parents!" Steven gasped.

"Yeah, it is a good thing." Pearl admitted, rubbing her stomach "But having a child… it's a life changing experience. I hope I'm ready to be a mother."

"You'll be a great mother, Pearl." Garnet assured "After what happened with Yuki, Michael and I are now parents of two beautiful kids."

"You flatter me, darlin'." Michael smirked "Not to mention they're in the care of a very nice babysitter at my place."

"Not to mention Lapis and I intend to have kids ourselves." Arlyn declared, putting an arm around Lapis "We haven't had much luck yet, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"I can only hope." Lapis sighed, rubbing her flat stomach.

"Plus, me and Echo plan on having kids, once we're married." Amethyst smirked, hip bumping Echo "Any day now."

"We mustn't rush such a thing." Echo chuckled "This kind of thing takes time, ya know."

"And then there's us." Diamond smiled, holding Pearl close "We'll be great parents. And I'm here with you to the very end."

"I suppose you're right." Pearl nodded "It's just… do you really think I'm ready to be a mother?"

"Of course you are!" Diamond assured "You're smart, caring, and you truly care for others, like you care for Steven. You'll make a wonderful mother."

"I guess you're right." Pearl agreed, smiling.

"That's the Pearl we all know and love." Diamond smiled, kissing her.

Not long after the news, the Crystal Gem threw her a baby shower, providing her baby clothes of neutral colors and several baby toys.

About four months had passed, Diamond and Pearl returned home from Pearls first ultrasound appointment. That night, they gazed at the image of the child given to them by the doctor.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Diamond smiled.

"Or she." Pearl smirked.

"Maybe." Diamond nodded "Either way, that is one gorgeous baby."

Pearl snuggled against her husband.

"Not to brag, but were you expecting anything less?" She smiled.

"No way." Diamond smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

As weeks and months passed by, Pearls stomach swelled, due to the baby growing inside her. Diamond and Steven responded by doing practically everything for her, and insisted she stayed off her feet. Such attention was flattering, but Pearl quickly grew tiresome, and eventually had had enough.

"I'll get you some tea." Diamond declared, that one day.

"And I'll get a nice, soft pillow." Steven added.

Boys, enough!" Pearl groaned, annoyed "I might be pregnant, but I'm not helpless!"

To empathize her point, she actually got up and brought over the tea and pillow, leaving her would-be carers with very sheepish looks on their faces.

"Sorry, darling." Diamond rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were just trying to help…" Steven said halfheartedly.

"And I do appreciate it." Pearl smiled "But I don't need you guys doing everything for me. A little extra girth won't slow me down."

"That's my Pearl." Diamond beamed "She never gives up."

As the pregnancy wore on, Pearl started suffering from mood swings. The other Crystal Gems had seen Pearl become quite emotional during stressful times. These hormones took this to a whole new level.

One afternoon, Diamond returned to the temple, he beheld Pearl, in all her pregnant glory.

"Hey, mom-to-be." Diamond smiled "For such a thin figure, you're coming along nicely. Look at that stomach…"

"Are you calling me fat?!" Pearl asked angrily.

"No, I-" Diamond spluttered.

"Well, you're right!" Pearl howled "I'm a fat, white blimp!"

"That's not true." Diamond smiled "In fact, you never looked more beautiful."

Pearl was so touched by Diamonds words, she burst into tears.

"Oh Diamond!" She hugged him "I'm so lucky to have a husband like you!"

Diamond awkwardly accepted the hug. Amethyst, who had been watching the altercation between the two from atop the stairs, looked on in confusion.

"Hormones." Diamond mouthed to the short Gem.

"Shut up!" Pearls temper flared up again, as she struck him in the shoulder "It's not my fault I'm pregnant! It's _your_ fault, if anything!"

"My fault?" Diamond frowned.

"You did this to me!" Pearl roared "You made me like this! I hate, I hate you, I hate you!"

She brought her hands down on Diamonds chest several times, before collapsing into sobs once more. Diamond comforted her, holding her in a hug, gently stroking her head.

"I'm sorry, Diamond." Pearl sniffed "I don't hate you. I'm just… really messed up right now."

"It's okay." Diamond nodded "Connie's mom warned me about the mood swings. We'll just have to ride it out. And once the pregnancy is over, you'll be back to your old self again."

"You're right." Pearl smiled weakly "And I apologize in advance for what I do in any future mood swings."

"No need to say sorry." Diamond smiled "I know you won't mean any of it."

"I do mean stuff like this though." Pearl purred, as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Good to know." Diamond chuckled as they parted.

"That's it." Amethyst groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat "I give up. If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

Diamond and Pearl chuckled lightly at Amethysts exasperation.

As the tenth month came by, Pearl was bigger than ever, but insisted on staying active. One morning, Pearl and Diamond walked through town, Pearl wearing a white gown, due to her clothes being too tight for her swelling belly.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Pearl asked.

"Not at all." Diamond said offhandedly.

Pearl gave him a look that said 'Tell me the truth.'

"Okay, they're a little fat." Diamond admitted.

"Ooh." Pearl grimaced.

"Hey, you asked me to tell you the truth." Diamond frowned.

"It's not that." Pearl declared "I think-Ooooh!"

Pearl clutched her stomach, as liquid trinkled down her legs.

"The baby's coming? Now?!" Diamond gasped "It's a little early, don't ya think?!"

"Try telling him or her that." Pearl deadpanned, before doubling over in pain "Aagh!"

"Okay, try not to panic!" Diamond panicked, before turning to Lion, who was accompanying them "Head to the temple, Lion, and tell them that the baby is coming!"

Lion only nodded, before rushing off to the temple, then Diamond picked Pearl up in his arms, before making a mad dash to the hospital.

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at the temple, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Connie were on the couch, talking about what the baby will be like, when Lion appeared in the room.

"Lion?!" Steven gasped "Is it time?!"

Lion only nodded his head, confirming yes.

"Oh my God!" Connie gasped "Pearls going into labor!"

"Oh snap!" Amethyst declared "Now is the time to see if that dang statue does its job!"

"There's no time to lose!" Garnet said sternly, standing up "We need to inform the other companions and get to the hospital!"

 _Back to the hospital…_

Pearl was lying in a hospital bed, groaning in pain, with Diamond sitting at her side.

"It hurts…" Pearl groaned "So much…"

"Just relax, darling." Diamond said, holding her hand "Just remember your breathing."

"To Hell with my breathing!" Pearl roared angrily "Look at what you did to me! I swear I'll hate you forever!"

Meanwhile, Steven, Connie, the Crystal Gems and their human companions were just outside the door, waiting, when the sound of Pearls screaming was replaced by the crying of a newborn baby.

In the room, Pearl was cradling a small infant in her arms. The baby had white pale skin, has his father's hair and his mother's eyes and his gem, a unique silver diamond, was positioned on his forehead.

"Congratulations." Doctor Maheswaren smiled, wiping her hands, after having cleaned the baby "It's a boy."

"He's beautiful." Diamond cooed, gently stroking the baby's head "Just like his mother."

"And handsome like his father." Pearl smirked.

A few minutes later, Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Garnet entered the room.

"Wow, look at him!" Steven awed silently.

"He's so adorable." Connie nodded.

"Yeah, he sure is." Amethyst chuckled.

"Congratulations." Garnet smiled, adjusting her shades "Have you decided on a name for him?"

"I believe we have." Diamond nodded "What do think, darling?"

"Yes." Pearl smiled "His name will be… Silver."

"Silver…" Steven mused, before smiling "Sounds like a great name."

"Indeed it does." Garnet smiled "Welcome to the family, Silver."

After two days under observation, Pearl and Silver were finally cleared to return home. The other Crystal Gems and human companions were waiting to greet her, and introduce themselves to Silver.

That night, Pearl and Diamond placed Silver in his brand new cot.

"Good night, my little ninja." Pearl kissed Silver on his forehead, before smiling at Diamond "And thank you, my big samurai."

"Me?" Diamond asked "For what?"

"For this wonderful journey." Pearl declared "You're love has taken me to places I've never thought possible. And now, after the dragon statue, you taken me on the path of parenthood. None of this would have been possible without you."

"Well, it wasn't _all_ me, ya know." Diamond smiled "This love was a team effort, and I have you to thank for this incredible experience."

"That's true." Pearl smiled "And we now have a child to teach. For the next eighteen years, school is officially in session."

"That it is." Diamond nodded "I love you, my precious Pearl."

"And I love you, my unbreakable Diamond." Pearl smiled.

The two kissed over Silver, who was blissfully unaware of the love that spawned him happening just above his head. Afterwards, the two Gems went to bed, snuggling happily under the covers.

And this is just the beginning of their first step into parenthood. Raising a son would only strengthen the love between the two, and as they begin to teach him, Silver will soon learn more about his family and more about love itself.

 **The End**

 **And so, here is the last chapter of this story. I thank you guys for being patient with me, when it comes to uploading these chapters. I've just been busy with finding a better job and other personal issues I'm having. Still, don't worry, I'll still upload these chapters, they're just gonna be a bit late, but don't worry. Anyways, thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my other stories and be sure to review!**


End file.
